


【帶斑帶｜圓缺】

by windginger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windginger/pseuds/windginger
Summary: ＊帶斑帶親子向＊現代paro，彼此為養父子關係＊人物屬於岸本老師，OOC屬於我＊因劇情轉折故會分章節
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha madara
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章:晦日

1.小小隻的你

宇智波帶土是那場空難的倖存者之一。  
接到來自醫院的電話時，宇智波斑正忙完一天的工作，癱倒在沙發中半寐半醒看著深夜新聞。飛機墜落的新聞觸目驚心，他還沒來得及思索空難和自己的關連性，一通吵醒他的電話正好提點了他。  
他是唯一在這座城市的宇智波族人，獨來獨往的性格老使得家族只有重要事情才聯絡他，而且十成九沒好事。這讓他不禁估算在自己睡掉的時間到底能死了多少人，否則那些遠親怎麼寧可找他這個老頑固。  
醫院那邊算是幸運抓住斑的空閒時間，否則，帶土大概得過了半個月之久才有人過去關心吧。  
與同齡的孩子相比，帶土算是個頭高了，但和成人的斑相比還是弱小得像個崽子。帶土傷勢未痊癒時就蹦蹦跳跳地問了斑一堆問題，甚至沒注意到階梯而差點把石膏摔碎了，還是護理師回來後用不下於斑的嚴肅臉面硬壓著帶土回病床躺好。眼淚鼻涕都疼成小河了，還抗議著不用療傷要跟著斑回家，讓斑考慮著要查查醫院是否有虐待病人的嫌疑。  
然而，相對於帶土的適應良好，斑倒是對這小鬼馬上認了主人並跟定自己而嗤笑不得，  
這小鬼哪來的臉皮，他只是被醫院通知要過來探視還沒死的以及辨屍——後者被斑面無表情地拒絕了。監護人的第一順位輪不到他，儘管在得知死傷率後驚訝於這小鬼幾乎是舉目無親，跟著死去或許還比較幸福些。剩下來那些同姓氏的——呵，有辱宇智波名號的廢物就別回想了。也難怪最後只有他這個老孤僻會過來看這孤兒。  
宇智波帶土的出生正好是某種情況的分水嶺，斑不想記得這小崽都難。他盯著這孩子沒包繃帶的那一側，忍不住用力捏下，傳來小鬼又氣又惱的怒罵聲讓他嫌煩，索性一把敲昏小鬼。但這不是他耐性不好，他效仿剛剛那位護理師的行為罷了。  
斑不確定把這小鬼帶回去的具體因素，也許是被煩膩了，再不答應會在醫院殺了這小鬼之類的，要殺也要帶回家找個隱密的地方好殺人棄屍——也或許是看到病床上幾乎整張臉都包紮起來的瘦小身影，勾起什麼回憶。

2.為你放棄自己的喜好

儘管相關手續都已經完成，但基於頑固程度不下於斑的那位護理師要求，帶土在搶救手術之後，還是觀察了近三個月才被下達出院許可。恢復力驚人的孩子在半邊臉頰留下永久性的傷疤，斑本來想嘲笑帶土穿著壓力衣時候還比現在好看，護理師嘮叨的說明復健還有後續  
的回診時間讓斑煩到忘記這件事情。  
原本院方以為帶土看到自己的臉會很沮喪，甚至在拆除時還特地找了心理師和燒燙傷專科醫生以準備應付突發狀況，然而出乎所有人意料，帶土相當滿意自己目前的臉。  
「我原本以為我要成半人半獸，現在這樣雖然不太帥氣，但我覺得比想像中好。」如同語氣中的樂觀，帶土情況好的時候會做鬼臉逗笑同房的老爺爺，偶爾也會在參與團體治療時照顧  
其他失親小孩子，讓整間治療室笑聲不斷。   
樂觀且容易獲得他人信賴的開朗孩子，斑頭痛地想起某個也具有這樣特質的友人，這種人最不會提防他人且最容易被暗算，他思考著會不會因為多了這種傢伙在自己的身邊而讓理智斷線的機會提昇。  
斑過來醫院的時間很短，但頻率不算低，然而帶土每次看到他都像是迎接主人回來的狗一樣撲向他，讓斑差點把帶土打到需要在醫院再躺幾個月。  
執著在一個嫌惡還會吃掉他未來空閒時間的小崽子，這不像他。是因為責任感嗎？他吐槽著負擔能力外的孩子才是不負責任的做法。而且他知道社福機構略為做過調查，目前表面上適合的寄養人也只有他宇智波斑了。他玩味地看著原本看到他對帶土動粗而堅持要換監護  
人的那位社工，僵硬地告知還是決定將監護權給斑。  
斑覺得自己除了增加看小鬼的時間外沒什麼變，卻在出勤時被敏感的搭擋問了一句：「前輩，你最近怎麼不吸菸了？」才想起避免菸味影響到帶土，他很久沒有碰過菸了，況且揍小鬼時也挺抒壓的，比菸草更好用。  
但，即使斑的菸癮不大，他還是意外於自己的變化。  
好吧，不坦率如他還是得承認，他或許並沒有想像中這麼討厭那小鬼。

3.我的肩永遠為你撑起這片天

宇智波帶土在沒人可以談話聊天的時候，常常陷入過去的回憶之中。  
發生意外前的人生如同幻燈片在眼圍繞徘徊，有時候是一個畫面，有時候卻是完整的影像和聲音。  
他的父母並不和睦，雙方鬧過分居至於一直鬧著離婚，帶土被視為拖油瓶兩方來來去去的。家族並不知道這對鴛鴦夫妻實則貌合神離，就算借宿爺爺或外公那裡，也被認為是於國外經商的父母忙碌所以暫時把孩子寄放，沒有長輩想過其中的貓膩，畢竟在帶土小的時候也是由上一輩撫養，直到上學校後才接回父母身邊，但那時候「父母」這個詞對帶土來說已經很影薄了。  
天性活潑的帶土常常向父母分享學校中發生的事情，但大人總是無心，僅是交代他要好好用功將來出人頭地，遭到冷漠的敷衍帶土也不洩氣，還是不斷嘗試和父母建立親密關係，被嫌長不大總是愛撒嬌，但那些偶爾的擁抱以及環繞整室的笑聲，是童年被磨蝕成黑白的他僅有的金色回憶。  
待在父母身邊最害怕的不是擔心何時要被送走，而是被至親一臉嫌棄地視為另一方的替代品。他可以接受父母把他送來送去，就算一年見不到幾次面他也無所謂，但他不能想像，不被需要是什麼樣的感覺。  
那場意外的數週前，本來關係接近零度的父母漸漸有融冰的跡象，帶土也很樂得增加雙方見面的時間和機會，甚至纏著爺爺以家族旅遊之名安排了那次飛行。家醜不外揚的觀念深植帶土父母的心，父親那邊的親戚大半都參加了旅遊，兩人也不可能為了夫妻感情不和睦這種理由拒絕。  
人人低聲交談的機艙中，任何交頭接耳都像是在分享秘密，母親在父子倆中間扮演著賢妻良母的形象，溫柔地詢問帶土需要什麼，父親想看什麼電影。而就在數百回交流之中，父親默默握起母親的手，母親緊閉著雙唇卻沒有表示出拒絕。看到這一幕的帶土，單純且高興地把自己的手覆蓋到雙親猶疑不定的手背上。  
然後，世界突然失序。  
巨響還有嚴重的失平衡讓帶土跌跌撞撞地陷入黑暗，他像是時間被暫停了好久好久，讓他有一絲意識的是刺鼻的焦臭味。帶土勉勉強強側起自己身子，感受全世界的疼痛都猛砸狂揍自己的四肢軀幹，想握住什麼來緩解這酷刑般的折磨，才發現這個空間異常高溫，什麼物品都好燙，好黑，他近乎焦黑的半邊身體奪去了他的知覺，另一半邊不斷承受著炙燒啃咬的痛楚，他像蟲子一般爬行，在這個與地獄無異的空間中。  
帶土不知道自己是如何得救的，大火吞噬了一切，包含他的記憶，他聽救護人員說自己逃過了最後一次致命性的爆炸，其他本來有希望得救的人幾乎被拉回奈何橋邊，三途川的水流沖走任何冀望。  
他看不了父母或是其他親戚的遺體，因為他根本無從辨識，也不被允許。  
儘管帶土不是唯一一個倖存者，但卻是搭上那班飛機後唯一存活下來的宇智波，所有他熟悉的人或是可以依靠的人，都被帶走了。  
意外帶走了他人生的一部份苦難，卻也導向另一種艱辛的未來。  
帶土第一次認知到人很脆弱，人與人之間的關係更脆弱，所以他必須緊緊把握緊緊守候。  
有意願照顧他的遠親們，他都覺得對方是油嘴滑舌的市儈騙子，只覬覦他可能繼承到的  
遺產。可惜他們不知道，外表光鮮亮麗的父母親實則經商失敗，恐怕沒剩多少銀兩供他們揮霍。況且他覺得這些人太脆弱了，這些人無法承擔他的未來。  
本來有心探望的親戚就不多了，第三個衝來的宇智波族人在得知接送帶土會給自己帶來多沉重的負擔後，臉色一沉馬上六親不認地硬要離開醫院。  
也是，人很脆弱，在保護別人前得先保全自己才行。  
宇智波斑是帶土見到的第四個族人，他之前聽過斑的名字，但關係較遠所以不清楚是個怎麼樣的人，然而從事警務的人恐怕不是什麼好惹的角色。見面後帶土更肯定自己的想法，這個人足夠強悍也夠囂張，不會先他一步而離去，所以他對著斑死纏爛打，只要斑出現就黏得緊緊，就算他覺得斑的脾氣就理想的監護人來說差了那麼一點點點。  
現在的帶土還不夠強壯，還需要依靠別人守護，因此他選擇了斑。  
但他感到意外的是，斑也選擇了他。


	2. 第二章:上弦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊帶斑帶親子向  
> ＊現代paro，彼此為養父子關係  
> ＊人物屬於岸本老師，OOC屬於我  
> ＊本章開始會出現千手和柱間，設定上是斑的工作夥伴  
> ＊帶土的快樂小夥伴也會一同出現  
> ＊宇智波一族本作歷史上線

4.給你一個意外的生日Ｐａｒｔｙ(父親給女兒)

沒養過小孩，卻領養了一隻全自動真人語音播映器的宇智波斑，第五次按下掐死這小鬼的念頭。  
原本社工師還憂心忡忡地交代說這類型的倖存者很容易產生創傷後壓力症候群，要斑多觀察這孩子的低潮變化，同時也要斑修理孩子時放輕力道，畢竟還在復原中的身體經不起揍。  
帶土那樂觀的死個性會有憂鬱狀況產生？在斑看來嗤之以鼻，除了想讓帶土患上「宇智波斑創傷症候群」外，他看不出這小鬼有需要多做關心的必要。  
但他得想法子應付那個煩人的社工，帶土每次看到那女人來訪就像是裝了好寶寶鬧鐘，野乃宇姐姐叫個不停，讓斑直發寒，好色程度也讓他搖頭，好女色的傢伙怎麼能成大器？  
其實，若是把小鬼丟回社福機構讓他自生自滅，對宇智波斑來說生活反而能圖個輕鬆，但他的自尊不允許自己居然無法管教一個孩子。同僚常常拿他領養孩子的事情開玩笑，說他腦子被槍聲轟懵了，居然給自己帶來這麼大的麻煩，黃金單身漢的價值就此損落。斑下一秒即面無表情地反諷道：我看你是結婚一年多了還沒弄出一條人命，才羨慕我有孩子玩吧？  
沮喪感瞬間淹沒了千手柱間，喃喃地說都是行政業務量太繁雜了害得他好久沒碰水戶了——剩下的話隨著斑的那一腳一起踹出門外了。柱間是個一談起家人就跟傻子一樣滔滔不絕的傢伙，斑可不想耽擱訊問時間。  
不過有能力當著全局警員的面把局長踹出辦公室的人，也只有無人不恐無人不懼的宇智波斑能做到了，而被踹的那人一臉想起正事地向斑道歉，要他快去免得遲到。若非斑嫌棄社交以及與長官交好麻煩且厭惡行政業務，以他的能力應該可以盤踞另一座山頭，而非屈於小小位置。

年初乍暖還寒，下雪預告倒讓斑想起帶土的生日，想想這孩子也沒過什麼節日，工作因素斑能顧到他的時間也不多，乾脆送這小鬼一個禮物，心懷大器的宇智波斑難得慈悲心生，決定這回小崽子要求什麼就盡量給他辦成吧。  
「小鬼，你生日快到了不是？給你十秒鐘說出要什麼生日禮物，逾時不候。」  
聽見斑的話，帶土傻住了，因此浪費三秒鐘，但回過神的小鬼頭很機靈，趕在剩下的時間內說出要求。  
「我想要電視上那種生日派對！」  
這下換斑懵了，生日派對？這小子為什麼不要一個更簡單更可以用錢解決的東西就好？  
「麻煩，換一個。」  
「我就要這個！」  
「不要就拉倒。」  
「拜託啦，斑，那種好多人聚在一起的派對感覺我一直好想體驗看看！」  
「你知道我不喜歡熱鬧，況且你之前的父母沒替你辦過？」  
斑皺起眉頭，派對的麻煩處是人，反正只要和人相關的事情他都覺得很麻煩。若之前帶土的父母沒做到，那他就算完成遺願也好，但帶土一直以來不太願意提到父母，斑當作他陰影還沒散去也不勉強他說，畢竟當時的慘況根本人間煉獄，雖然他看過更驚悚的，但那畫面對小孩子來說應該足夠造成一輩子的心靈傷害了，當時他認為帶土若因此瘋了，還比較幸福。  
然而，那些都不是他該在意的，現在帶土低頭不語的狀況讓他覺得更麻煩，這小子是說還是不說？！  
「行，替你辦了可以吧，找個時間，看你要邀請哪些朋友都隨你。」  
帶土的歡呼聲讓斑覺得有點刺耳，他吼著要小鬼閉嘴，但嘴角的揚起卻洩露了他並沒有真正生氣。  
雖然之前說過這小鬼不需要過度的關心，放他自生自滅也活得好好的，但當他堤起帶土父母時，那小鬼像是投入深海似的恍惚表情，讓斑覺得也許生活多一些讓這小鬼開心的事情也不錯。

5\. 對你說一句生日快樂(女兒給父親)

帶土還待在醫院的時候，趁填寫同意書時偷翻了斑的資料，因此知道了斑的生日，居然就是答應要帶他回家的日子。帶土猜想可能是生日才有休假吧，不然感覺斑的工作十分忙碌，在醫院的大半週都見不到斑的人影。  
好不容易纏上一個可以依靠的大人，儘管有暴力傾向脾氣狂躁得要命，但認命成習慣的帶土覺得沒什麼，反正斑看起來自尊心也挺高的，應該拉不下臉說鑑賞期內發現貨品不符合想像要把帶土退貨吧。而且他也不是乖乖給斑揍，他也會跟斑抗議的跟斑頂嘴的，畢竟有來就有往。即使斑揍他的時候都不講理，但該對帶土好的時候也是真的好，至少他能躺在病床不被趕出去就是斑的功勞，況且偶爾提出任性的要求，儘管斑罵得難聽，還是會替他做到。小孩子是很敏銳的，帶土過不久就知道斑是刀子嘴豆腐心，但也只可能是傷患期間限定。  
於是帶土決定，真的忍耐不了再看看有沒有其他的打算吧，否則到成年前他都準備好忍受斑的差脾氣。  
不過斑的生日可以做些什麼事情呢？想要趁監護人領養回去前增加好感度的宇智波帶土苦惱著，他送給父母的大部份都是手寫卡片，但他覺得卡片太普通，而且他也沒有材料，還是委託護士姐姐幫他帶過來？  
帶土的隨身物品都燒毀了，只剩下家中的一些物品。斑上次幫他帶來一些，說是怕他在醫院太無聊忽然想自殺之類的，避免造成他的困擾所以去了他家一趟。帶土看著自己珍藏的稀有怪獸卡片，想著送自己的寶貝會不會不夠誠意？可是斑應該不玩這東西的吧。帶土決定放棄思考，開始玩起自己的玩具。  
「哼，看著吧，就決定是你了，ＭＡＤＡ——」  
「敢用我的名字來命名你的寶可夢就宰了你。」  
玩到一半斑猝不及防地從帶土身後冒出，嚇得原本踩在床上重心不穩的帶土摔下床去。  
「你你你來了不會出個聲啊？嚇死人了！」  
帶土懊惱地看著勾著嘲諷笑容的斑，心想這人真是沒良心極了，玩弄小孩子為樂。但斑一臉看白癡的表情盯著他，盯得他不禁心虛。  
「我有出聲提醒你，別用別人的名字作你寵物的名字。」  
「我我我才沒有！你別隨便誤會人喔！」  
斑懶得和帶土辯下去。「週五晚上八點來接你，你最好在那之前把在這裡的家當都收拾乾淨，我沒時間等你。」說完斑揮揮手，似乎代表這次的會談結束了。  
帶土驚訝地喊住斑：「喂，你就這樣走啦？你才來一下子呢！」  
「我還有事，特意路過來看你這小鬼就該心懷感激了，記得我說過的，下週見。」  
斑走得瀟灑，帶土只能咒他果然沒良心。  
週五的話，就代表他還有六天的時間可以思考。

最後的結果是，帶土想破頭也想不出他這個年紀可以負擔起的禮物，於是他只拜託護士姐姐給他帶一盒豆皮壽司——他看斑常帶這個玩意來吃，猜想這是斑喜歡的食物。然後，當日向照顧過他的醫生、護理師、社工還有心理師道謝這段日子以來的照顧，最後在斑不耐煩的眼神下哆哆索索地搬了行李，進了那輛和夜色融為一體的轎車。  
豆皮壽司放在帶土的隨身提袋中，帶土原本是預計上車時拿給斑，不過斑急性子一關車門馬上加速引擎，讓嚇得緊抓把手的帶土沒空理這件事情。  
「你能不能開慢一點啊啊啊那邊有個老伯伯啊啊啊不要急轉彎啊啊啊啊啊——」  
「真是不長進，你這樣子也像個宇智波？」  
「關我姓什麼屁事啊啊啊啊——」  
經過了九拐十八彎的驚險車程後，斑在一個破舊的小倉庫停下。  
帶土四散的魂魄還沒完全回來，眼下打量了目前自己所在的空間，腦中回憶起斑這段日子來對自己的各種暴行，心想該不會——斑決定要下手了吧？這地方他能逃去哪裡啊！  
「待在這裡，不准出聲不准下車。」  
謝天謝地要被滅口的不是他宇智波帶土，而是不知道哪來的倒楣的傢伙。帶土看著斑將手槍上膛，動作優雅且謹慎地下了車。黑色轎車在黑暗中幾乎分辨不出來，斑一身黑服裝也讓人容易忽略他的存在。  
帶土忽然緊張起來，一邊四處張望。他沒想到斑會直接讓他接觸這種追擊現場，對他這個年紀的男孩子來說是相當難得的機會，但是對經歷過創傷的帶土來說，他更怕遇上無法預知的畫面。  
斑鑽進倉庫之後，帶土聽到很大的爆裂聲，一顆心臟差點跳到了喉嚨，斑沒事吧？他有強烈的衝動想下車察看，但斑交代過不能下車，這時候誰管他的啊——  
「千手柱間你這混蛋——」熟悉的怒吼讓帶土差點跳出的心臟稍微平定下來，倉庫的鐵捲  
門漸漸大張，笑聲隨著光線從中洩出，他看到一身狼狽的斑還有跟著出來追擊的幾個大漢，最後跟出來的長髮男子手中端了點著蠟燭的蛋糕，半身白色奶油，狼狽程度不下於斑。帶土終於忍不住好奇心，違背斑的交代逕自下了車。  
「我早說過今天我有事不用搞這套，你居然用線報騙我來這玩我。」  
「嘿嘿，每個同仁都找藉口，憑什麼斑你可以躲掉？」  
黑長髮男子和斑的交情似乎不錯，斑抱怨幾句也沒真的對男子動粗。  
「帶土？不是要你在車上等我嗎？」  
帶土努力抑制腹中笑意盯著斑沾染著刮鬍泡的臉，還沒等他回答，黑長髮男子就眼神閃亮亮地衝過來捏了他的臉：「喔喔喔你就是帶土？雖然有受傷的痕跡，但是長得挺可愛的嘛。」  
下一秒斑ＫＯ了那名男子。「柱間，沒事別亂玩小孩。」  
「好痛，你下手也輕一些，壽星的脾氣不能這麼爆炸啊，活像個頑固老頭似的。」  
「我高興。」  
簡單的生日祝賀在斑的要求下很快結束了，帶土跟著分了一片蛋糕，也理解到原來那些人是斑的同事。帶土十分意外這種面癱且情緒如同不定時炸彈的個性還有人願替他慶生。但想想相處這幾日下來對斑的評價，他又覺得好像不怎麼意外了。  
「等等回去後先洗澡然後盡快睡了，明天你假日還有時間去整理。」  
斑也沒對剛剛那場狀況說什麼，他的話一向不多也無贅詞，只是簡單交代帶土該去做的事情。  
「斑。」  
「有什麼問題。」  
「那個，剛剛沒什麼機會說，但我想告訴你，我不是剛剛知道，我早就知道今天是你生日……所以生日快樂啦。」  
帶土將糾結許久，因為碰撞而略顯破爛的豆皮壽司遞給斑，不管班說什麼嘲諷的話他都無所謂，反正買了就是得送，他不想自己吃掉這麼可憐。  
斑沒什麼表情地盯著那盒壽司，拿起一片放入口中嚼了嚼，然後將剩下的部分放回帶土手中。  
「這你明天的早餐。」  
這個混帳老頭。  
心中這麼想著，但是帶土卻看著斑揚起的嘴角，跟著笑了。

6.怕黑？那我開著燈陪你等你睡著

事實證明，人都難以擺脫自己過去的束縛。  
執勤到凌晨的斑踏入家門時，見到客廳的燈還亮著，皺著眉頭想著帶土這小毛頭半夜不睡覺，皮癢了啊。聽見不合情境的抽泣聲更是讓斑疑惑，照理說怕被他慘揍的小鬼應該聽到聲音後會迅速躲起來，斑想到一個可能性，但又覺得帶土也不小了，怎麼可能為可笑的理由等他回家。  
宇智波斑依著聲音來源踏入客廳。似乎感覺有人接近，沙發上的那一團棉被有了動靜，帶土哭得眼淚鼻涕糊在一起的臉引起斑的嫌惡，斑拿起一旁沙發上摺好的乾淨毛巾用力刷  
著帶土那張難看的臉。  
「你回來了。」帶土含糊不清地說著。  
「做噩夢了？愛哭鬼。」將毛巾丟給帶土自己收拾後，斑走到衣架旁卸下大衣，鬆開領帶後坐到帶土身邊，同時毫不留情地嘲笑。  
「才沒有，我沒有哭，這是打哈欠打太多了眼淚鼻涕就流……」  
斑一掌巴下去，帶土摸著後腦殼繼續抗議。  
「你的嘴硬最好在被我揍時能派上用場。所以夢到什麼了？」  
斑難得付出一點耐性關心小鬼頭的情緒狀況，措辭已經盡量和緩了但還是非常強硬。只是想到之前醫院那方提到的創傷，斑就覺得事情棘手起來。帶土出院後就不願意再到醫院接受心理評估和治療，被斑強迫到醫院也只願意固定回診和做肢體動作上的復健，要再騙這小子過去得費一些心力。  
「大家，笑得很開心。」  
「說清楚一點。」  
繼續壓制著帶土的後腦門，斑半威脅地問道。  
「爸爸媽媽……還有叔叔伯伯們……笑得很開心，他們沉在血色的湖泊裡，問我怎麼遲到了，媽媽還抓住我的手，要我快點過去……我說我不要，她的手就掉下來了，剩下的  
身體焦焦黑黑的和大家的混在一起，那些黑黑的東西湧上來，我什麼都看不到，只覺得那  
些東西要爬上我的身體，感覺好可怕……」  
斑一語不發，只是聽著帶土不斷重複夢境的感覺，可怕，黑暗，以及內心的愧疚。他知道當時的慘況，也知道帶土入院初期的確有一些精神病的徵兆，但他錯估帶土的復原能力了，這麼一想讓斑有點不愉快，居然被院方那堆白狗說中，但這些不是目前需要放心力的事情，他得  
想想怎麼安撫這個孩子。  
「斑，是不是我也跟著他們一起走比較好？媽媽一直在喊著我不見了她很寂寞，我應該去陪她——」  
「胡說八道。」斑毫不客氣向下一壓，制止了帶土的胡言亂語，帶土的臉馬上因撞到硬梆梆的東西而鼻子差點沒斷。他睜開眼睛後發現自己是在斑的大腿上，忍不住想吐槽為何對方的腿可以硬得跟石頭一樣。  
「都說是噩夢，你是多喜歡把夢境和現實混為一談？」  
「但真的很可怕。」  
事情開始麻煩起來，安慰人的話斑並不擅長，讓對方哭出來他倒是有一堆招式，於是他只好敷衍帶土。  
「那些都是假的，這樣記著就好了。別廢話了快去睡。」  
「我不要一個人睡……」  
斑心理掙扎三秒鐘，這是變相要求他了吧？對一個淚眼汪汪而且還做噩夢的小鬼真的  
要犧牲他的睡眠品質嗎？  
斑決定放棄，反正這小鬼不敢睡也一定會過來吵他，不如早些解決。於是斑拎著帶土的領  
子把他抓到自己房間來，原本斑想要洗澡因此要求帶土在他房間乖乖等，但小崽子不敢一個人待著，所以跟著斑進了浴室，斑不想讓別人觀賞自己的入浴秀，因此索性把帶土抓過來再洗一次澡。  
然而麻煩不只如此，斑想要關燈睡覺時，帶土慘叫一聲。  
「你是想逼我鬧出人命嗎，叫那什麼聲音！」  
「我不要關燈睡覺……」  
「煩死了，開燈總行了吧。」  
斑在心中翻無數個白眼，他上輩子是造了什麼孽要來伺候這個小祖宗，對一個人在全黑的環境才能熟睡的斑來說，帶土的要求都在折磨他。心情極度不佳的斑背對著小鬼頭，同時盡可能將光線擋在腦後，迷迷糊糊快有睡意的時候，發現瑟瑟發著抖小鬼不知什麼時候縮到他的背後，小小的手指勾著他的右臂，似乎還在喃喃著一些斑聽不懂的話。這讓他覺得非常好笑，是有沒有怕成這樣。當他翻過身的時候，小崽子居然微瞇著眼裝死。  
「下不為例，快睡。」  
斑將小鬼抓入懷中。帶土的臉窩在斑的胸口上，穩定厚實的心跳聲讓帶土漸漸平靜，並且朝斑的方向蹭了蹭。過不久混亂的呼氣聲漸漸恢復應有的規律，他想著，小鬼頭果然  
累壞了。  
斑嘆了一口氣，攬著一個人並不好睡，但為了打發這小鬼，暫時忍耐一下吧。  
反正，這小鬼的睡相也挺可愛的。  


7.當你被噩夢嚇醒時我會第一個趕來陪你

都說夢境是現實的相反，然而對帶土來說，夢境是荒謬現實的延續。  
根深柢固的不信任感讓他沒有向任何人坦承，自那起意外後，燃燒過後的塑膠臭味混上焦肉的甜香每日每夜地纏著他。心理醫生安排的那幾次晤談對減輕帶土的噩夢來說只是杯水車薪，具有催眠效果的安撫可以讓氣味不再濃烈得噁心倒胃，卻不能阻止燒焦得只剩下殘軀的親戚們進入晤談室。  
帶土分不清楚幻想與現實，他也不懂那些原本是他親人的東西為何會跟著自己，蹲踞在他病床前露出似笑非哭的表情，在他仰望天空時飄浮在藍天背景下身體彎曲成不可思議的角度。他恐懼著那些未知物，同時又絕望地認為那東西就是他宇智波帶土殘留在這社會的唯一證明了，他無依無靠，那些具有他親人特徵的東西說不定比起陌生人的惡意更來得安全。  
習慣之後就是麻木，在起初的不適應後，帶土已經可以咬著牙看著那些東西隨時從自  
己待著的空間角落竄出，並淌著奇怪的惡臭液體。他會盡量避開那些東西所在的位置，因此走路總是歪歪斜斜，甚至經常摔跤。  
出院之後那些東西出現的頻率少了非常多，帶土平時光是擔心會不會被斑揍，就沒空管那些他這個年紀的腦袋還無法理解的東西。畢竟那些東西不會害人，但惹斑不高興可是會沒飯吃或被趕出去的。  
隨著工作越來越忙碌，整週時間可能帶土只有在睡前可以看到斑一眼，不過常常是被摔電視遙控器後，被斑拎到浴室去盥洗。入夜後那些東西容易漸漸浮現，帶土不得不開電視用聲音和畫面填補夜晚的空白，待腦中都是綜藝節目的好笑畫面後，他才有辦法在監護人缺席  
的孤單房子中進入夢鄉。  
帶土漸漸能分清楚幻覺和現實了。他漸漸看不到那些東西，也漸漸能適應與斑的生活。帶土發現越和斑熟稔，那些恐怖的畫面就離自己越遠。  
斑就是他的全世界。  
他忘記是什麼原因讓自己崩潰，只敢縮著身子倚靠在沙發上等著斑回來。回過神來時他已經在斑的懷裡了，帶土原本以為自己作夢夢到斑對他好，也或許眼前這個不是真正的斑而是幻  
覺，否則該如何解釋這個溫柔到他認不出來的人是誰。  
不管是真斑假斑還是腦袋撞壞的斑都好，帶土覺得無所謂，現在的他需要人陪還有保護，因此他想被允許像個普通孩子一樣耍賴撒嬌。  
但不服輸的個性也讓帶土一邊從斑身上獲取一些溫度，一邊想著：有天，我會成長到足夠保護你的，等著瞧吧臭老頭。

8.用鬍渣刺痛你柔軟的臉頰来逗你

斑已經好幾天沒回家了，帶土不像剛來的時候死黏著斑，也許一定程度他相信斑不會拋下他，因此強烈害失去而需要陪伴的時期已成了過去式。  
但每天一個人孤零零吃飯還是很寂寞，特別是他這年紀的孩子最喜歡熱鬧了，帶土索性跑去朋友家蹭飯順便寫作業。原本只是抱怨作業難度太高今天大概得通霄，不知怎的討論到女孩子方面去了。  
當帶土和（被拖下水的）卡卡西起鬨著阿斯瑪和紅的進度如何時，個性沉穩的少年故作紳士樣，表示兩人只是同學，帶土馬上抗議。  
「你和夕日同學發出的白光都要瞎了全班同學的眼，別胡扯了你們肯定有一腿。」  
「而且上回的跑腿……我不太相信像你這麼謹慎的人會讓自己透支，我嚴重懷疑你把錢花去別的地方，否則頂你哥的證件去買最方便取得。」  
「說！是不是把錢花在女朋友身上了！」  
「快說，自首減罪，抵死不認極刑。」  
「你們是恐龍家長嗎？想想夕日同學她家庭有多嚴格啊，我就算對她有意思也不能做什麼吧。」  
面對兩個像是打了雞血的傢伙，猿飛阿斯瑪臉上寫著滿滿無奈。「我認錯，下半年的跑  
腿我都包了好嗎？錢我出，保證上架當天你們就能看到。」  
「成交。」  
帶土和卡卡西異口同聲，占人便宜的事情當然是有機會就該狠狠敲一筆了。  
鬆了一口氣的阿斯瑪當然也要回擊：「你們那呢？不是都和野原琳走得挺近？」  
「她只是來問我統計學問題。」  
「哼！宇智波帶土大人魅力無邊，女孩子的目光都會主動被我吸引！」  
「她只是跟你借筆，還有順便問我在哪裡吧。」  
「……啊啊啊笨蛋卡卡西！才不是那樣！她是來找我的！」  
「帶土你啊，很明顯喜歡琳吧，好像連隔壁班的都知道了。」  
「咳、這種事情為什麼會被無關人士知道啊……」  
「你打算什麼時候告白？」  
「嗯？欸、你們別小看我了，我可是規畫了很有男子氣概的告白呢！」  
帶土的豪語一放，剩下的兩人面面相覷，索性轉換阿斯瑪剛剛的話題。  
「卡卡西，你就對於女孩子的喜歡沒什麼感覺嗎？」  
「沒感覺。不過對野原同學的話嘛，就是不錯的女孩子吧，很好相處。」  
「笨蛋卡卡西笨蛋阿斯瑪別無視我啊啊啊啊啊——」  
「好好好，帶土，你是怎麼看待琳的？」  
「笑起來很可愛，對人體貼友善，而且又溫柔，就像……」談起善解人意的琳，帶土馬上笑得像個傻子一樣。野原琳在宇智波帶土心目中是一道光，是他在這個世界上最想好好珍惜的人。  
「就像媽媽一樣。」但太沉浸在自已世界的帶土，對喜歡的女孩子做出了傻子般的形容。  
氣氛瞬間凍結。帶土在傻笑著說出口後才發現自己犯了低級錯誤。  
「帶土，就算再怎麼體貼的女孩子，也不會喜歡你把她當作媽媽的。」  
「而且媽寶在婚戀市場評價很低喔。」  
「你們兩個混蛋我剛剛很明顯是說錯話吧！為什麼在這種不重要的事情上認真！卡卡西你沒比我大多少為什麼要一臉認真地考慮到結婚層面了啊！」  
「因為耍你很有趣。」  
卡卡西和阿斯瑪異口同聲，帶土氣得說不出話來。

帶土抱著差點沒寫完的作業本回到家時，意外地發現斑今天居然在家，餐桌上數個帶著食物殘渣的空盤子，很明顯斑吃過了。  
「野去哪裡了。」斑端起茶杯啜了一口，語氣明顯帶有怒氣。  
不過帶土才不怕，反正亂跑讓人擔心的人又不只我一個，而且罪魁禍首還敢質問他，但怕挨揍，他還是先把不滿壓下來。  
「去同學家寫作業啦，今天作業很難又很多，所以……」  
「你們分工抄彼此的作業？真遜。」  
帶土眼睛睜圓，不滿地抗議：「這叫做策略性分工！你別小看現在的小孩子了啊！還有老頭你去哪了都不說一聲的，還帶著滿滿的鬍子回來。」  
斑原本像老頭般閉眼端茶的動作停下，一雙情緒明顯不佳的眼神盯在帶土身上，帶土才發現斑的黑眼圈很深。內心愧疚了才一秒，情緒馬上被斑的拳頭打散。  
「痛死了下手知不知道輕重啊死老頭！」  
「還會叫痛至少代表我沒把你這小兔崽子打死。」  
帶土不敢吭聲了，他從斑沙啞的聲音中感受到的對方的心情非常差，他平常嘴皮再硬也不會想真的惹斑爆炸。  
「你……這幾天還好吧？你都沒回來，我……」  
但出乎帶土意料之外，斑從瀕死狀轉換成一臉看奇特生物表情：「你居然也會關心人。」  
帶土氣到不想說下去了。今天在猿飛家已經被玩過一次，回家還要被斑玩，他給自己下了今天運氣真差的評價。  
帶土忽然感覺頭頂麻麻癢癢的，一瞄發現是斑把下巴抵在他的頭頂，差點沒嚇死。  
「做什麼啊臭老頭！」  
「我累了，你給我當支架。限你五秒鐘到浴室去。」  
「那就別抓著我讓我好好走路啊！」  
斑的惡趣味在抵達後還沒停止，帶土身體僵硬地被那鬍渣臉磨掉半層臉皮，讓他發誓自己以後長出鬍子後再忙也要每天刮。斑在玩弄帶土之後還順勢捏了捏他的臉，讓他很疑惑這個人怎麼那麼愛捏人臉頰。  
斑好不容易玩膩收手，帶土心想總算結束了，卻發現斑若有所思地盯著自己，好一會而才把話憋出口。「你最近不要太晚回來，去同學家也一樣，平常走在路上多注意自身安全。」  
帶土覺得莫名其妙，是最近有什麼大事嗎？斑是警察，如果有什麼可以說的和他說沒關係啊？他又不會到學校亂說。  
「怎麼了啊，這麼突然交代這些事情。」  
「……我懶得再從哪間醫院把你領出來。」  
「喂！」  
眼見斑不說，帶土也不想追究原因了，斑不說的事情不差這一件，帶土繼續私下抱怨著這老頭有多懶，但還是把斑的叮嚀放在心上。  
畢竟斑真的很少用這麼溫柔的態度說這些關心的話。

9.给你念睡前的童話故事

「在那之後，再也沒有人看過走廊深處的……」  
「給我等等！這是恐怖故事吧？聽這種故事睡不著啦！」  
帶土的顏面被厚重的書背直擊，斑黑著臉無視躺在床上那隻小鬼頭的抗議。  
「是你說想聽睡前故事，你都幾歲了還要麻煩別人做這種事情。」  
帶土扔下不知道第幾本詭異的故事集：「可是你說的都是恐怖故事，而且你明明……」明明樂在其中！別以為我不知道你那面癱臉笑得多開心，你今天佛心來著答應我要說故事，根本就是想看我被那些故事還有你做的聲音特效嚇哭！死沒良心的老頭！  
「明明什麼？」  
帶土當然不敢把腹誹的事情說出，估計一說出口就可以昏睡到天明了。於是轉換語氣：「明明不喜歡說故事，為什麼要答應我？」  
「沒有理由，我高興。」  
很好，很宇智波斑的理由。  
「那別說了，再說下去我真的不敢睡了。」聽個故事像坐雲霄飛車，世上大概只有被宇智波斑養的他有這種體驗了。  
帶土注意到斑放在床頭的手機閃爍，正想提醒斑有訊息，哪知斑只是瞟了一眼手機，舉手就將手機揮到角落，撞擊牆壁的聲音迴盪在房內。帶土目瞪口呆，那力道沒準得換一台了。 「沒事。你要聽不恐怖的故事是吧？那就給我乖乖躺好。」  
語氣下降至冰點讓帶土不敢再抗議，拉了棉被矇住半張臉，從縫隙看到斑拿了一本類似相簿的冊子，封面什麼也沒標示因此帶土好奇會是誰家的故事。  
「就給你說說宇智波一族的起源故事吧。」  
噢，這老頭瘋了，他下次不敢刺激老人失智斑了。  
帶土聽了前言，大致是敘述宇智波是驍勇善戰的姓氏，和大對家千手一族互相抗衡。他不禁想吐槽，這是哪個時代的忍者故事啊？這個作者的想像力也太好了。因為覺得無趣所以帶土有一句沒一句地聽著，直到斑提到「寫輪眼」這個中二到不能再二的能力時才引起他的興趣。  
「那個寫輪眼是什麼啊？聽起來超像開掛。」  
斑一臉「你原來有在聽」的鄙視表情，慢慢地吐出解釋：「寫輪眼又名心靈寫照之瞳，擁有可怕的能力，宇智波就是打著這個招牌，其餘部族無不懼怕不敢招惹之。不過呢，這個瞳術憑依太過強烈的情感，產生愛的同時催生出更強烈的恨，反倒容易招致毀滅。」  
「老頭你到底在唸哪本故事？宇智波是這樣的族群嗎？我們的祖先有這麼厲害？我從沒聽哪位親戚提過耶。」  
「因為，嚮往平凡的後代族人不在意這段歷史，寧願相信如今和平的假象，苟活於妥協後的平淡生活。」  
帶土啞口無言，斑說的奇幻故事讓他無法馬上相信，但看斑認真的神情，他又覺得好像不該這麼快否定。「才不是……不在意呢。」  
他想告訴斑，他的父母多以宇智波這個遠古姓氏為榮，氏族長老儘管不陸，卻還是以發揚宇智波為他們一支的訓誡。（當然帶土完全當做耳邊風這點他是不會提的）  
斑的視線從相冊中轉移到帶土身上，那眼神中的認真讓帶土吞了吞口水，覺得自己似乎該作出一些對於族人被誤解成無能的澄清。  
「我不勉強你相信，因為……」斑闔上冊子，反過書冊，展現一片空白無任何照片的頁面：「我、唬、你、的。」  
帶土的臉和那相冊內容一樣白。  
「ＴＭＤ臭老頭你竟敢耍我！」  
出言不遜的帶土今晚沒了睡不著的煩惱，因為斑把他打昏了，一覺到天明，一夜好眠。  
後遺症只是起床後頭頂的包和疼痛還沒有消失。  


10.笨拙的给你編辮子

斑用力扯著帶土粗硬的短髮，疼得他哀哀叫。  
「小力點啊，我頭髮快被你拔禿了！」  
「誰叫你的頭髮亂翹很難整理。」斑好不容易制伏帶土的硬髮，套上髮網後帶土又囉哩囉嗦嫌緊，斑索性用力一扯，疼得帶土再度抱怨，然而他越是出聲，斑勒得越緊，搞到後來他反而不敢吭聲了。  
帶土撇向一旁淺棕色的假髮，原本負責道具的夕日同學交代他別隨便拆開，要好好保管這頂長髮，但想著道具壞不了於是混進書包大雜燴中，到家才發現原本編得美麗的假髮像是可以頂著去演鬼片般散亂。  
斑發現這頂假髮時還用「原來你想當女人很久了」的表情看著帶土。被迫吐出前因後果，斑起了興趣，堅持演出那日要去好好嘲笑帶土一番。  
「還不都是像你，臭老頭你沒發現自己的頭髮像掃把一樣扎人嗎？」  
「理論上我們沒血緣關係。」  
「還不是同一族的！」  
這樣沒意義的拌嘴就是兩人的日常，感覺斑按在自己腦袋上的手指，帶土想起在斑替他整理那頂假髮還有重新編辮子時，他才發現斑的手指很好看，而且十分靈巧，感覺那雙  
手很適合彈鋼琴，不過那雙手最常持的應該是槍枝吧。  
編織得比原先還好看的假髮順利安裝在帶土頭上，斑搖了搖頭：「我常常有錯覺，我養的到底是兒子還女兒。」  
「質疑個屁阿臭老頭，你以為我想抽到話劇演出時演女主角嗎？」  
他心裡苦，但斑卻樂得很。要不是為了演出，為了讓琳刮目相看，他才不想做這種有損男子氣概的事情。  
「那就好好加油吧，仙杜瑞拉。」  
帶土決定等等他要在趁斑不注意時，在他的水壺中放辣椒水。

話劇由數個班級輪流出演，波風水門班差不多在接近中午時演出，正是人潮最多的時候，帶土髮妝都由其他同學弄好了，再過半小時就輪到自己出場，他擔心著斑會不會真的如他所說出現，就算在本人面前表現得非常抗拒，他其實希望斑過來。兒時的校園生活，父母親幾乎都缺席，因此可以的話帶土還是希望監護人參與自己的生活多一些。就算真的很羞恥。  
然而帶土的期望落空，直到演出結束，人群陸陸續續外出覓食，他還是沒有看到斑的影子。果然斑今天有什麼事情耽擱了吧。  
「帶土，辛苦囉！」向他搭話的是夕日紅以及御手洗紅豆。紅靠近帶土幫忙他把假髮和服裝換下：「別急著脫，這種衣服需要人幫忙，你好好站著，讓我們先解開後面的結。」  
因為飾演女主角的關係，帶土和班上女孩子親近許多，也因此不少女孩子認識到帶土的老實和善良而漸漸對他抱有好感，帶土除了疤痕外也算是長相俊秀，因此仍有不在意他這一點缺陷的女孩子願意多和他接觸。  
不過，現在和他親密接觸的這兩位雖然在男孩子中討論度不算低，但基本上已經沒戲了，況且他喜歡的是琳——  
「看不出你這小子還挺受女孩子歡迎啊。」  
背後傳來的熟悉聲音讓帶土一陣糾結，不是不來了嘛！演出都結束啦！  
正想著要用什麼表情面對遲到的斑，帶土才發現身邊的女孩子看到斑表情都有點不自然，甚至是接近——恐慌？帶土掃了掃周遭，目前充當更衣間的小倉庫只有他在使用，應該不會有什麼其他女孩子被看光的疑慮吧？  
「帶土……你認識他嗎？」  
帶土從沒聽過夕日同學用這麼嚴肅的語氣對自己說話，本來疑惑對方的態度，但他還是先回答了問題。  
「是啊，他是宇智波斑，是我的監護人，同時也是名警察。」  
想想斑平常的黑臉可以把小孩子嚇哭，帶土稍嫌謹慎地介紹了斑，也感覺到夕日同學和紅豆似乎放鬆下來了。  
「宇智波先生，您好。」紅有禮地先打招呼，紅豆則是緩了幾秒才說出和紅一樣的話，同時手上的結也解開了，她替帶土換下紡紗裙撐，只穿著短褲短袖的帶土突然覺得很冷。紅適時地遞給他長袖衣物，他向細心的女孩子道謝。  
「斑，你要看我換衣服看到什麼時候，不能先出去等嗎？」  
「我只是覺得越看越覺得你像女兒。」  
「閉嘴啦！」  
斑調侃完還是先到外頭等待，為了不讓斑久等帶土迅速地換好衣服，向兩位女同學道謝後到後台找斑，但斑居然不在，帶土正懊惱著要去哪邊找這老祖宗時，斑冷不防地給了他一個爆栗。  
「演得還可以，不過太矯情了。」  
「你有看？」帶土忘記被揍的委屈，一臉驚喜地看著斑。  
「嗯。」  
給點反應會死啊！帶土的期待像被澆了冷水。  
「晚上我不在，你自己解決。」  
斑說完就走了，走得跟風一樣快，讓帶土來不及多抗議或是拌嘴。  
不過，當天晚上他知道了斑最近忙碌的原因。  
新聞標題斗大的「連續兒童失蹤事件」讓帶土難得看新聞時皺了眉頭。

11.為你做一頓晚餐

帶土興高采烈地捧著昨晚手作的玉子燒，逢人就說「這是我和我家人做的你快吃吃看」，活像是直銷邪教團體的一員。  
會用家人稱呼而不是死老頭，是因為早些時間帶土向同斑的卡卡西還有琳獻寶時，被斑一掌趴倒在地所致。  
倒地的只有帶土，煎蛋捲倒是好好地端在斑的懷中，因此帶土才能和其他孩子分享，交  
換來交換去，有人獲得大多數人的支持，也有被置入冷宮得哀戚別人協助吃完不然得打包帶回家，或是放棄而跑去搶別人食物的孩子在。  
斑覺得眼前這些孩子彷彿倒退了幾歲，明明都是國中生的年紀還做這種小學生才會做的玩意，是現在的孩子太不長進連給自己做頓飯都不會？這種活動還需要邀請家長過來，整個場面活像是國小生的開學日，讓他懷疑班主任波風水門是否領導有問題。  
帶土幾天前就神秘兮兮地詢問斑的休假日，這陣子沒什麼緊急事態，斑當天其實預定有勤務，但難得帶土問他，讓他想到自己也好久沒放假了，大不了把值勤人選丟給柱間去煩惱，就這麼空出一天陪小兔崽子。  
哪知小鬼居然要他參加什麼親師座談會，還要帶手做料理去，這種無聊的事情找他是嫌命太長活膩了不成，反正拒絕當下帶土的臉色非常失望，一聲不吭地回房間睡覺了。後來是柱間不知從哪聽到斑請假那天是帶土班上的特殊日子，誇他是好爸爸懂得照顧兒子並且爽快准假，懶得和柱間解釋外加反正有假不賺白不賺，因此帶土的活動才勉強列入斑的行事曆中。  
斑會下廚，但都是偶爾做給自己吃而已，若晚餐時間和帶土一起的話，通常他會在早上就丟錢給帶土下課後自己去買吃的，順便帶他的份回家。畢竟有人跑腿當然樂得輕鬆。  
都長成國中生了，只會加熱，燒開水，還有微波，碰上烤爐油鍋——簡直悽悽慘慘戚戚。  
斑費了一番工夫教帶土如何在不燒掉自己頭髮的前提下打開瓦斯爐，又花了一點時間講解預熱爆香等等基礎的知識——後來不耐煩帶土的悟性實在太差，樣樣都得教，於是改拿玉子燒的專用器具叫帶土自己練習去。  
前幾次不是燒焦就是散掉，好不容易完成漂亮的金黃色後也總是在捲起時慘遭失敗變成炒蛋。然而帶土很上進，在斑的嘲笑聲中煎出一份份外觀尚可，味道佳作的玉子燒。  
看帶土像是叫賣一般推銷那些品質參差不齊的玉子燒，斑回想起昨晚小鬼失敗率太高，他索性叫帶土煎蛋，待煎好後他再抓著帶土的手俐落捲蛋，上桌。途中有幾次帶土不甘弱勢想要靠自己的力量捲蛋，但他的力氣還是比不過成人的斑，斑僅僅是意外這小鬼也有這種力氣了，他對帶土的印象還停留在當初醫院中那個病懨懨的纏人小鬼。  
帶土的蛋捲分完了，他朝斑的方向比個「ＹＡ」，得意的微笑像是發生天大的好事。出門前斑抱怨這些捲蛋一定沒人要，帶土馬上說那我們來打賭，賭贏了你下次休假的時間一樣歸我。  
斑不知道自己是因為帶土口氣太狂妄還是單純覺得這要求很有意思，應下這個頗有可能會輸的賭約。長身體的國中生不太可能遺留下任何食物的，況且又是他宇智波斑準備的材料，品質就算經過帶土那爛手處理還是有一定保障。  
「下次休假老頭帶我去遊樂園！」  
「給我用敬稱。小鬼也學會厚臉皮要求啦？」  
帶土質疑他想耍賴，斑聳聳肩說願賭服輸，同時捏了捏帶土的臉頰讓小兔崽子疼到說不出話來。  
儘管這次對上小鬼他居下風，但他不討厭這種感覺。


	3. 第三章:朔日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊帶斑帶親子向  
> ＊現代paro，彼此為養父子關係  
> ＊人物屬於岸本老師，OOC屬於我  
> ＊劇情一路向北，有ㄧ些銬問折磨描寫，慎入  
> ＊人總是要在失去過才會懂得自己多麼在乎

12.給你的第一支冰淇淋

「為什麼不能吃冰淇淋！ 」  
「吃甜食會變笨，你想變更笨嗎？那就儘管吃吧。」  
帶土看了看斑面前與本人形象完全不合的草莓聖代，視線和斑對上，那彷彿領悟了什麼的表情讓斑臉色一沉，想也沒想就朝帶土巴下去。  
「還有被我揍一頓。你可以違背我的規定試試。」  
「你已經揍了！」帶土揉著發疼的側臉，盯著斑開始享用飯後甜點，而他只能可憐兮兮將不小心點太熟的硬牛排，以及非常健康的水果拼盤吃下肚。水果雖然是甜的但他更希望能吃到聖代啊！平常在家都沒機會吃，被斑撿過來前他也沒有心情時間產生物質欲望，帶土心酸地想，不然給個紅豆糕也好啊！  
對面那位說吃甜品會變笨的大人完全沒發現帶土心中的悲憤，只是不時地以輕蔑的眼光瞪著眼睛快脫窗的帶土。那小山般的聖代已經清空大半。  
「一個大男人吃那甜點也不嫌——哇嗚！」帶土的臉差點與牛排醬汁親密接觸，斑揍他的時候從來不懂得收斂力道。  
「安靜吃你的飯。邊吃邊說話，宇智波家沒你這種家教禮儀堪慮的孩子。」  
把別人的臉壓到食盆中就多有家教嘛！明明是挾怨報復！連說句事實都不行！  
帶土一肚子氣沒處發洩，只好賭氣地一口又一口塞進冷掉的牛肉，斑一掌劈下來要他吃慢點，他心不甘情不願照著斑的話去做。  
算了，久久上這種高檔餐館，就原諒任性的斑一次吧。帶土已經想好明日到學校要怎麼炫耀斑帶他來的館子有多高級，卡卡西的死魚眼會不會變化一下啊？還有琳，最近因為分組的關係見面的時間比以前多了很多，或許順便承諾會帶琳上這種館子應該也不錯！等他存夠錢——當然有失面子的話不能在心儀的女生面前說出來啦。  
思緒回到現在，他和斑也有一陣子沒有好好面對面坐下來了，不論是用餐還是談事情，斑這個月行蹤飄忽不定，早出晚歸，甚至有時候帶土放學後斑才正要出門，他不清楚斑是否增加了任務還是職務調動，但每當他關心斑的近況，斑老是覺得他沒必要知道，叫他照顧好自己別死在家裡就行，還會強力要求八點之後不准出門——我是需要擔心被夜襲的女兒啊？都國中生了搞什麼門禁！帶土嘴上抱怨但基本上還是會遵照的做，只要他偷跑出去的時間不會太久，斑至少短期內不會發現。  
而且帶土也大致知道斑在忙碌什麼，前陣子失蹤兒童的新聞爆出來，學校曾熱烈討論一陣子，但後來覺大多數人認為那孩子是不滿管教所以翹家了，沒人細想太多，帶土猜測這是斑忙以及門禁變嚴的原因。死老頭也會擔心我翹家啊？帶土想著有點愉悅起來，但他若打算翹家可有此生不再與斑見面的覺悟，否則被斑找到絕對會比死還難看。  
選擇到這家餐廳用餐，是下課後到校門口接走帶土的斑的提議。更正，不是提議而是命令。斑穿得一身黑配上墨鏡，要不是他揍帶土的姿勢讓還在和朋友聊天的琳和卡卡西認出這個人是帶土的家人，兩人其實在帶土被拖走的那刻就打算報警了。琳不好意思地對斑承認。  
「我就是警察。」斑冷冷回答。當時帶土的臉快垮下來了，斑對自己心儀的女孩子這樣說話會不會害他多了負評？但琳很有禮貌地致歉，卡卡西也老實地道歉，真不愧是他宇智波帶土看上的女孩子和死對頭啊。  
那時，斑點點頭後，丟出一句：「這小鬼平時受你們照顧了。」就曳起帶土甩入車內。一個小時後，他們就在這家餐廳裡了。

「結帳。」斑這一句宣判了帶土與冰淇淋的死刑，他沒機會纏著斑給他買冰淇淋了，這是高檔牛排也無法彌補的空虛。  
「帶土，還發什麼愣？走了。」  
「是——」有氣無力地應答完，帶土嘟嘴不甘心跳下座位，斑一掌巴在他另一邊還沒被揍的臉上，意外地不疼。帶土還在疑惑，臉頰上的冰涼觸感讓他一頭霧水。  
斑的手離開了。帶土慌忙接住掉下來的物品——是他心心念念的法式高檔冰淇淋！他在內心歡呼，臭老頭還是有點良心的嘛。  
「我去趟洗手間，在我出來前吃完。」  
帶土再一次領悟到，斑就是那種前一秒讓你上天堂，下一刻讓你入地獄的人種。他已經不奢望斑有良心了，他只希望沒品老頭還記得良心兩字怎麼寫。  
結果回去的時候帶土因為吃太快而鬧頭疼，斑好心補巴了幾掌讓他疼得更嚴重了，幾乎抵消吃到高級冰淇淋的喜悅。  
這件事當然列入帶土隔日「炫耀」後的「抱怨」中了。

13.你是我一生的驕傲

帶土不去遊樂園，改要求斑參加運動會。  
天殺的運動會。斑從來沒覺得自己這麼像是養孩子的父親過。  
滿坑滿谷的學生，人群以及吵雜聲響轟得斑腦袋亂糟糟的，斑即使換上不習慣的休閒風格服飾，在一堆父母小孩間也還是格格不入，生人勿近的氣質不是服裝能改變的。然而，這樣的好處是人群看到他自然會抱持一定距離。  
「國中生的比賽有什麼好看的？」  
「我是代表欸！我打敗卡卡西還有狂人凱當上代表喔！」  
「喔。」  
「喂你反應給我更激動一點啊！這對我來說是大事！」  
但對我來說連屁都不是。斑很好心地不刺激這個像嗑藥的小鬼。  
君子一言既出駟馬難追，雖然要賴掉也不是不行，但既然柱間也有交代給他的任務，那就順便巡視校園吧。  
在人群中推擠著實不好受，斑耐著性子不對一般民眾動粗，老老實實地找了一個視角算遼闊的地方看著比賽。  
途中他也有發現一些行為詭異的人，上前盤查後沒搜出什麼，反倒是把人嚇得當場離開。也好，心裡有鬼才會鬼鬼祟祟，斑只希望今天的校慶能順利並平安落幕。  
廣播通知所有人把焦點放在比賽上，斑朝會場內望，在起跑點的帶土似乎是發現了斑的存在，興奮地跳上跳下，被裁判警示了才安份地做預備動作，斑忍不住在心中碎唸，這小子也不看看現在什麼場合，蠢斃了。  
帶土起跑的時候斑並沒有看到，那時他的焦點集中於一群看起來不該出現在校園的人群上，因此帶土摔跤那幕他自然也沒有看到。  
群眾的驚呼聲讓斑把注意力放回比賽，那一跤摔得挺重，斑看著帶土摀著腳踝搖搖晃晃地站起，八成是扭到了。  
不過，他還是很認份地拐著腳，硬是衝刺到可以交接的位置，交棒給下一個人。倒地之後醫護站的人員馬上衝到會場上將帶土抬到擔架上檢查傷勢狀況，一邊做冰敷處置。斑看到帶土虛弱地對自己豎起大拇指。  
這個笨蛋。  
帶土的腳沒什麼大礙，只是需要時間靜養，斑把帶土剛住進來時用過的拐杖拿出來，帶土嘖嘖說著好懷念的感覺，被他用力一瞪才乖乖閉嘴。  
「你說不說？」  
「說什麼？」  
眼見帶土裝傻，斑哼了一聲：「害你跌倒的人。」  
「比賽本來就有意外。」  
「那叫做蓄意傷害。」  
帶土沉默一會，像是嘟噥般說了一句：「他父親三天前過世了。」  
那關你什麼事？本來想說教的斑忍住差點出口的嘲諷。所以你可以為了別人放棄自己的榮耀？我這些日子是怎麼教導你的？你怎麼到現在還像個會別人著想的白癡？  
「他希望我放水，因為我真的跑得很快他贏不了我……我說我不能辜負班上同學對我的  
期望，但是，若是出了一點小意外就沒辦法了。」帶土眨眨眼睛，這種看起來俏皮的表情，卻讓斑只想當場戳爆帶土的眼睛。  
斑閉上眼睛沉思。他懂帶土打的小心思，彷彿你很聰明似的想到了兩全其美的解決之道。這樣斑上同學不會怪罪你，那個希望慰問父親在天之靈的孩子也能達成願望。但真的是如此嗎？  
「隨便你，你要用這種態度活著，與我無關，反正死的不會是我。」斑語氣平穩地說著：「不過，有件事情我要你給我記得，永遠不准對我說謊，永遠不准。就算是剛剛那種裝傻的情景，也絕對禁止。」  
他看著少年自以為英雄的銳氣被狠狠剉磨，眼中是迷茫和不解。斑忘了他的帶土也到了自我意識主張強烈的年紀了，帶土一直是依靠著那股傻勁行事，他想了想，還是甭給小鬼如此果決的打擊吧。  
「但是，僅此一次原諒你。」  
帶土本來有點落寞的表情恢復了一點晶亮，不過他聽見帶土咕噥著反正也瞞不住他，於是加強了語氣。  
「那是兩回事，我要看到的是你的誠意。」  
帶土歪著腦袋似乎在思考什麼事情，斑等了一會兒才聽見他的回覆。  
「我明白了。」

14.前世的情人

被斑抓來進行大掃除，帶土負責的是刷洗地板。平常活動空間就被有潔癖的斑維持得很乾淨，因此帶土敷衍著想盡快完成掃除，但斑強力要求要把生黴還有汙漬通通清乾淨，他只好認份地賣命刷著地板。  
枯燥的清潔工作很快就讓帶土忍不住想找斑聊天解悶，而斑正在擦拭幾個看起來很昂貴的玻  
璃製品。為了方便清潔，斑把頭髮紮起來，從側面看過去，脖頸的線條像是雕塑般精緻，雙手的袖子捲起，露出一小截肌肉結實的白皙手臂，帶土才想起平常斑總是穿長袖衣物還清一色黑色系，沒想到斑的皮膚這麼白，活像是日照不足的吸血鬼。  
「斑，你相信有前世這種事情嗎？」  
「沒頭沒腦的說什麼，專心清你的地板。」  
斑果然一副沒興趣的樣子，他對玻璃杯上擦不掉的汙漬更在意。  
「欸，今天班上不知流行起一個前世情人的測驗，我好奇就玩了下了。」  
「那種跟星座占卜一樣的事情你也信？你這個小鬼的人生是多無趣。」  
成功引起斑注意力了，帶土偷偷放下刷具：「哪有，結果合我胃口的很，你知道班上最可愛最溫柔的野原琳前世的情人是誰嗎？可是我與宇智波帶土大人呢。」  
「只有這種事情可以炫耀的你也是很可憐的。」  
「喂！還笑我呢，你自己好不到哪裡去，單身這麼久也沒看你帶一個像是我媽媽的人回來——」  
糟糕了，一時太氣口不擇言，他是不是說錯話了。  
出乎帶土意料，斑並沒有很關注被質疑異性吸引力的事情，反倒是興味索然地盯著帶土：「你希望我帶人回來？你就這麼缺母愛？」  
「才——不是呢！我只是擔心你單身這麼久，一個人過似乎不太足夠。」  
「誰一個人，我還有你這小子在。」  
帶土感到毛骨悚然。  
「不是﹗我是說，像是伴侶的那種啦！你懂得啦！」  
帶土想嚴正抗議，但畢竟也是不經世事的青少年，要說出口成人間的事情還是很難擺脫尷尬與羞恥心，斑看他的反應似乎是懂了，手中的玻璃杯靜靜地放回原位。  
「你覺得我哪裡有時間去搞個女人到床上去。」  
「不要用這麼低級的話來形容啊你這個骯髒的大人！」  
「我幫你把不敢說出來的話說完了，還不感謝我。」  
帶土覺得無力，他不是要來和斑辯論的，只是想更了解這個和他生活了不短時間的人，但他們老是沒辦法好好說話，有時候賭氣不跟斑說下去時，斑似乎也樂得不用被帶土纏。  
可是，可是……他們畢竟是「家人」啊。  
「我想說，你的工作這麼忙，又、又有我，所以我才想——」  
關心的話說出口又成了散亂的句子，帶土開始厭惡自己怎麼每次想要表達情緒就會鬧彆扭。「聽柱間說你也不是一直都單身的，所以——」  
「柱間那傢夥居然跟你說這些亂七八糟的事情。」  
斑聽到帶土提及柱間後表情就十分難看，他慌忙替柱間辯護：「不是，是我問他的，不要怪罪叔叔——」  
那一聲叔叔似乎讓斑的表情更加難看，帶土開始不確定自己能不能繼續這個話題，幸好斑在扭曲數秒後就回復面無表情。  
「我現在沒心思顧慮其他事情。目前我生活的重心只有兩個，就算愚笨如你也知道我指的是什麼。」  
和斑相處這些時間已經足夠到讓帶土明瞭，他莫名覺得心中有什麼被觸動，狂喜的情緒快要淹沒他的視線，可是又倔強地不想承認，一方面也是擔心：我這只拖油瓶，你憑什麼一直顧著我？你真的願意——  
似乎是心中想的不小心洩露出來了，斑似笑非笑地望著漸漸發窘的帶土，一如既往地擰起他的臉頰，痛楚讓帶土忘記想釐清的擔心，一直喊著要斑快點放手。  
「我交代過你不準對我說謊，是吧。」  
好不容易獲得自由，帶土撫著大概腫起來的臉頰，點點頭。這是肯定句他哪有說不的權利。  
「那我自然也不是會說謊的人。」  
這句話起了一定效果，斑一向說到做到，這是帶土認知中的他。也許是因為放鬆，也許是因為氣氛好像比較輕鬆了，帶土開玩笑地補充：「說謊的人眼睛會瞎掉。」  
斑一臉嫌他幼稚的表情：「那你一雙眼睛可不夠用。」  
「才不會呢！」  
斑不理他，繼續把玻璃擦得晶瑩透亮。  
「喂！別不理我啊！」  
「看你可憐理理你。你說的前世可能是存在的，而你的前世是一隻蚊子，被我嫌吵打死了，所以你這輩子要來吵我。」  
「不是理這件事啦！」  
「然後你喜歡的女孩是青蛙，因為你是蚊子才喜歡你，但你們相遇前你就被我打扁了。」  
「喂喂喂別越講越可怕！我說過我不聽恐怖故事了！」  
斑說的事情讓帶土渾身不對勁，這老頭居然還有編故事的樂趣，他才不想聽呢！「我乖乖洗地板！求你別說了！」  
斑對這個等價交換很滿意，於是擦完櫥櫃器材的斑留帶土一個人繼續刷洗地板，並警告檢查沒通過他就刷到明天早上。帶土只好激發自己的潛力與視力找出所有的髒汙點。

15.我們的合照

「這是小隊機密任務喔！」  
不久前，帶土中氣十足地揮舞著旗子，按照預先說好的行動，琳和卡卡西相互點點頭，兩人便拿了相機，朝公園樹籬的另一側繞過去。  
「為什麼我們要做這種事情啊。」卡卡西蹲踞在樹叢角落，問著身旁明顯流了些汗的女孩說道。  
「畢竟是帶土的委託呀，況且這個委託挺有趣的呢。」琳回給卡卡西一個溫煦的笑容，卡卡西無言，遞了一塊手帕給女孩。  
「別寵帶土好嗎……」  
「都是同組的成員囉，當然要互相照顧。」  
「平常明明聽他都在抱怨自己監護人的種種惡行，為什麼要替他做這種事情。」  
卡卡西一臉麻煩樣，認為答應拍照片是相當擾人的事情，如果真的想要合照的話那直接開口要求不是更快？  
「被拒絕了唷，說要拍合照的事情。」  
琳似乎猜出卡卡西在想什麼了：「我只是覺得，要求一張合照不為過，如果明的不行那就來陰的吧，況且帶土似乎連斑先生的照片都沒有呢，明明是每天都會見到的人。」  
「還是很麻煩。」  
卡卡西看著琳調整手中的相機鏡頭，眼角餘光掃向似乎剛剛碰面的父子倆，舉起相機瞄準一個不錯的角度，然後按下連續拍攝。  
「說我寵帶土，卡卡西你也對他很好不是嗎。」  
「這話別在他面前說，會吵架。」  
「明明你們倆平時吵得兇。」  
琳不置可否，跟著拍下一張相片。  
「不過斑先生的頭髮太長了遮住半張臉，雖然看造型就能辨識出本人。希望帶土能滿意  
這些照片。」  
「他沒有不滿意的餘地吧。」  
卡卡西默默想，由帶土最喜歡的琳拍的照片，他有預感帶土會每張都裱起來收藏。  
那對父子移動了，兩個孩子隨著行動轉移陣地。  
「為什麼我們要看他們吃飯？」  
「唉唷，吃飯時才容易拍到在一起的照片呀。」  
「別替帶土找理由好嗎，他肯定沒想這麼多。」  
「卡卡西，你餓的話我有帶一些三明治，先將就著吃吧。」  
被食物賄賂的白髮少年一臉滄桑地繼續他的作業。  
直到斑因為還有勤務所以離去，狗仔小隊才終於露出廬山真面目並且和事主會合。  
卡卡西覺得帶土的笑容非常刺眼，因此也順從心中的想法揍了帶土一拳。  
「突然做什麼啊卡卡西！」  
「幫你打蒼蠅，有隻大蒼蠅在你身上。」  
「蒼蠅會停在肚子上嗎？！」  
「別——吵 —— 了！這次任務有成功達成喔，我們拍了不少照片。」相較於琳的雀躍，卡卡西冷靜且直白地陳述：「但幾乎是側面或是背影。」  
「沒關係，有照片就很滿足了！那老頭從不給我拍照，只說他討厭拍照所以不准我照。」  
「可是這些照片……建議帶土回去看一下再決定用哪張喔。」  
「因為拍得好看的全都是你被揍的畫面。」  
「卡卡西，別說揍啦，那是你們感情好，對吧？」  
「對......對對對啊我們感情很好。」  
「那，相機就給你囉！記憶卡都在裡面，你回去可以看看。」  
「謝啦，你們都是我的天使。」  
「喂，帶土給我放開別抱這麼緊。」  
「不會唷，你終於有張和父親的合照囉，恭喜你。」  
卡卡西事後回想，當持他按下快門的每一秒，斑總是很快轉向側臉，或是用各種物品遮住自己的臉。  
雖然覺得奇怪，加上有點毛骨悚然——觀察起來的結論像是斑早知道他們在偷拍似的。但至少有幾張側臉的照片，加上帶土沒抗議照片照得不好（估計他猜不出那些是琳拍的那些是他拍的，所以也不敢亂抗議。）所以這件任務也算是不完美地完成了吧？  
反正這個無聊的事情卡卡西不想再回想了。

16.你粗糙的大手如此的溫暖

除了上一次意外而進醫院保養身體外，帶土很久沒有這麼難受過。  
「水瀉和嘔吐，頭痛、發燒、腹部痙攣、胃痛、噁心、肌肉酸痛……怎麼每一項症狀你都有，倒霉透頂的小鬼。」  
全身痠軟毫無頂嘴意願，帶土剩餘的力氣都用來和反胃感對抗了。  
他一向活蹦亂跳身體強壯地像頭牛，很少感冒。不過，他一生起病來總是大病。  
但帶土很難想像自己竟得了腸胃炎，跟著有潔癖的斑衛生習慣自然好，他是哪裡疏忽了？  
「你三天前陪玩了一下午的小鬼因為同樣的症狀送醫，聽樓下太太說他們班上有好幾個小蘿蔔也是，你大概是被他們給傳染。」  
斑的解釋沒讓帶土釋懷，只覺得委屈，當好哥哥陪小孩子就被傳染，這運氣也太差了一點。  
帶土不清楚是否因為自己清醒的時間遠比昏迷時少，所以他感覺斑本來就不多的話更少了。塞他藥，灌他電解質飲品，在他吵著要吃點東西時塞一兩片餅乾，也替他清潔吐得亂七八糟的被單，在他全身痠痛到睡不著時有耐性地安撫還有拿熱水帶讓他舒緩些。  
班那白皙卻厚實的掌心碰觸到他的額頭時，帶土總能暫時忘掉身體的不適，手心傳來的熱度比發著燒的他稍低，卻默默地送著溫暖。帶土十分眷戀這種感覺。  
喉嚨沒那麼不舒服的時候，帶土會要求斑輕摸摸他的腦袋。第一次斑太大力不小心送了他一巴掌，狀況極差的帶土當場直接哭出來，身體不能控制的委屈還有不甘一股腦湧出來，臥床後不能離開的帶土脾氣上來，要求斑帶他下床去房間外走走，但斑板起臉來不准他出去。兩人吵歸吵，後來帶土被斑裹在一條毯子中抱到客廳旁的落地窗，高樓的夜間冷風讓帶土冷到後悔提出這個要求——以及近距離貼在斑懷中，他才發現斑的臉色有多疲憊。想起這些天醒過來時斑總是在自己身邊，不知道有沒有充分休息。於是直到康復之前，帶土再也不提亂七八糟的任性要求。  
不過那天在窗外倒是目睹了挺特別的奇觀——高掛於夜空中的紅色月亮。  
帶土沒看過這種月亮，斑沒對大驚小怪的他說什麼諷刺的話，也許是考量到他的身體狀況。  
「紅色的月亮感覺好奇怪。」  
「這是天文現象的一種，新聞都會報導，你是不是沒在觀察時事。」  
「我有。」  
「多長知識多用腦子。本來這座城市的地理位置是看不到的，你算好運，血紅色的月亮正好在你鬧脾氣時出來見你。」  
「我們進去吧，這裡好冷。」  
斑沒有繼續這個話題，但帶土其實想繼續說下去，想要問問「時事」。  
新聞報導不一定和警方掌握的證據完全雷同，但至少會有捕風捉影後的相似，關於報導出來的嫌疑犯特徵，那些異常的熟悉感讓帶土昏昏沉沉，他還記得身體開始出現徵兆之前，他和班上的同學吵了什麼。  
前陣子沸沸揚揚的連續兒童失蹤案件遲遲不偵破，輿論開始朝失蹤者已被殺害的方向，家長帶領自己的孩子都會特別留意，連一向會一路吵吵鬧鬧打回家的卡卡西和阿斯瑪也在家人的要求下搭交通工具，或由家人接送，帶土孤伶伶之外也覺得無奈，他也不敢要求忙得要死的斑來接自己或是給車錢，斑也似乎不在意輿論似的放帶土自己一人吃草。  
琳很擔心帶土，他知道琳是很好的女孩，但是這件事情琳或是卡卡西或是班上的任何一個人都幫不上忙，況且已經出現的成見要消除非常不容易。他懂了為什麼夕日同學和紅豆那時會這麼警惕，畢竟夕日家是警方高層。  
當日他強撐著不適回家，料理的香氣反而讓帶土覺得想吐。炒菜炒到一半的斑要帶土去門口拿新買的調味料，他什麼也沒說就過去，回到廚房已經是極限了，斑看他的樣子不對勁，一雙好看的彎眉皺起，正要發難，帶土就倒下了。  
「為什麼不告訴我，你被列入連續誘殺兒童的嫌疑犯中？」  
帶土來不及問，事後也沒有勇氣問，畢竟他也不清楚自己想要的是什麼答案。  
他閉起眼睛，冰涼的指尖抓住斑輕撫自己額側的手，現在他只想繼續沉溺在對方溫暖的平靜  
假象中。

17.第一次分别

「你覺得有人陷害斑先生嗎？」  
「很難說吧。無論是誰刻意引導誘拐犯的外貌：身高約一米八，及腰黑炸髮，黑色系服飾活像死神，至少全市都知道這些事情了。」  
「你們不覺得太隨便了嗎？那種外表明明很好模仿啊！況且又沒有人看到臉，一切還說不準呢！」  
「問題就是斑先生明明知道這些事情還是不願意改變他的裝扮，這不是要嚇一般民眾嗎？」  
「老頭覺得沒必要為了還不確定的事情委屈自己，況且他平常從不給我說他工作方面的事情，連他被懷疑的事情也是我去找柱間叔叔確認後才知道。」  
儘管和琳還有卡卡西聊過，帶土還是感到洩氣。他找過柱間所以知道情況比表面還嚴重，  
綁票犯的外觀是為了給輿論一個交代，讓民眾感覺警方有在做事，儘管代價可能是人心惶惶  
的社會氛圍，柱間無奈地表示上層的命令他暫時只能照辦，讓斑保有目前的自由已經動用他所有  
的人脈了，柱間相信斑，但不是所有人都跟柱間一樣天真，或是了解斑。班的特立獨行給他帶來了麻煩，在線索少到無法辦案的情況下，一點點的線頭就會讓警方如同抓住救命稻草般狠狠掐住。  
「帶土今天也一樣要去警局找斑先生嗎？」  
「是啊，老頭不讓我關心，我就去煩他。」  
「那我們也一起去吧。是吧，卡卡西？」  
「去做什麼……」  
「欸、不用啦，你們快點回家吧，老頭我自己照顧就好了。」  
「我們也想去關心斑先生。」  
琳溫柔且堅定地握住帶土的手，眼神同時緊緊盯著卡卡西。  
「……剛訓練完，我先去洗個手。」  
卡卡西放棄掙扎，打算放帶土享受難得的親密接觸。他想必得一起過去了，只是不太情願的因素讓他慢悠悠地走到離側門不遠的地方，扭開水龍頭，讓水流淌過雙手。  
和單純的琳以及有伊底帕斯情節的帶土不同，卡卡西見到斑第一眼就直覺這個男人很危  
險，至於為什麼危險，他也說不上來，僅僅是一種感覺。  
「喂！笨蛋卡卡西！洗個手這麼久啊，你女生嗎！」  
不遠處的帶土吶喊著，幸好現在距離放學時間已經過了一陣子，不然卡卡西不介意打上一架後再到警局去。一旁的琳笑得無奈，帶土只要琳在就會故意做一些浮誇的行為，他猜想琳已經發現了。  
不過，不論是琳還是帶土都沒有發現那輛接近兩人的轎車。卡卡西原本以為是斑感應到有麻煩要去找他，所以先過來阻止。下車的人看起來也像是斑，但那人壓低的帽子和口罩讓卡卡西心中警鈴大作，從徐步轉為急奔，卻還是只能——  
眼睜睜看著帶土還有琳被抓進車中，揚長而去。

宇智波帶土生平第一次被綁架，也許是自家監護人工作性質的關係，他這種時候反而有點興奮和期待，神經粗到沒緊張感，不過身旁的琳將他從打擊壞人的幻想中拉回現實，他不是英雄電影的主角，只是個沒有任何武器的小孩子，身邊還有需要保護的心儀女孩。  
至少目前手腳還能行動，也許可以趁車子高速行駛還有急煞——說真的帶土覺得他們的技術沒有斑好——的空隙找出脫逃的辦法，然而上鎖的車門打掉帶土的天真。而且一發現帶土鬼鬼祟祟想做一些白癡事情時，副駕的圓帽男子毫不留情掐住帶土的咽喉，差點讓他沒斷氣，好不容易放手後琳替他拍背順氣，他看到女孩眼裡的溫柔和恐懼。  
「我沒事，琳，謝謝你。」  
「別說話，他剛才是真的想殺了你。」  
琳的悄悄話語氣平靜卻顫抖不已，帶土開始思索，他能不能在對方不耐煩前藏好柱間給他的東西。  
琳盯著順從並且難得沉默的帶土，她相信帶土遇上這個狀況也不好受，不過在被扔上車前，她記得狂奔的卡卡西有發現兩人的狀況，卡卡西一定會帶可以信任的人來找他們倆的。他們需要做的就是盡量保持自己安全，不要激怒歹徒。  
窗簾遮蔽了可以辨識位置的街景，車子急速停下後琳感覺自己被狠狠甩出去，泥塵的味道讓她意識到自己倒在地上，痛楚減緩後才意識到被反綁的雙手以及雙腳，兩個穿著黑色風衣並壓低帽子讓人看不清楚面容的男子就把他們倆一人一個扛起，琳趁雙眼還沒有被矇起的時機環顧周圍，利用微弱的光線判斷出所在的位置約是老舊的汽車維修工廠，但完全不知道是哪個城鎮。她有些絕望地被矇上了眼。  
「你綁這個小女孩做啥，我們只要這個半殘的小鬼就好。」  
「順便綁來的，等等這小鬼問不出什麼所以然還有這個小姑娘可玩。」   
「你真不是普通無聊啊。」  
「你們想對琳做什麼？！」  
帶土也有聽見兩人略帶不祥的對話，心急起來就朝兩個歹徒嚷嚷，琳努力用肩膀撞擊身旁的帶土，示意他別說下去。  
「你說呢？小鬼。」其中一個人對帶土起了興趣，他印象中是那名外貌較像斑聲音卻完全不是斑的男子。越來越清晰的腳步聲還有金屬的碰撞緩緩接近兩人，恍若越來越激烈的心跳。  
「有時間擔心你的小女朋友，不如擔心你自己吧。」

帶土以為柱間給他的定位器已經被男子摔壞了，所以當斑出現在車庫門口時，他還以為自己痛到出現幻覺。  
斑的第一發子彈正中偽裝成監護人的男子的腦袋，他是因溫熱血液濺了他整臉繃帶得知的，男子倒下時鉗子還咬著他的一截指甲，那是他最後一片指甲。  
帶土感覺自己聽到了好幾道槍聲，因此他以為增援的人力來了，心中頓時有一點感謝柱間的辦事有力，直到斑先替嚇得求助的話都說不好的的琳解開繩索後，才過來替他解開鐐銬，斑看到他的雙手後臉黑得可怕，在看到桌面上那小堆指甲更是散發出黑氣。他看著斑將那堆指片掃落在地。  
「閉嘴別出聲，那團屍體還有同夥，剛剛的槍聲已經把他們引來了。」  
帶土看著斑撿起屍體手中的槍，他和琳緊緊靠在一起，琳握住他的手時低聲啜泣，剛剛那逼刑的畫面讓他們倆都受了很大的驚嚇。  
「琳……你先走吧，我腳痛沒辦法走太快。」  
女孩好不容易停止的淚水又溢了出來：「不行，我等你走，我不能拋下你。」  
「你們兩個可以別把我當死人嗎？要秀恩愛等到危機解除了再說。」  
斑冷冷地說，上膛的聲音讓帶土一驚。  
「增援的警力就快到了，野原琳，你先跑到外側的倉庫後方等待，發現警方到達就趕緊求援，小心別被歹徒的同夥發現。帶土這小子我背他出去，不然這腳別說走連站立都困難。」  
帶土的腳朝怪異的方向彎曲，這是剛剛替琳擋住攻擊時，被現在持續冒腦漿的傢伙給踢斷的。琳聽見斑的話有點遲疑，她的視線還是停留在慘不忍睹的腳上。  
「小姑娘，再不去我們都會死在這裡。」  
「好的，斑先生……請一定要把帶土平安地帶出來，不對，您們兩位都平安地出來。」  
幸好琳已經走遠了，不然她一定會聽到斑碎念著：「都傷成這樣是要怎麼平安。」帶土不禁苦笑，斑的毒舌對誰都不曾留情。  
斑把帶土扛在背後，帶土可以感覺到背後幾乎全濕的汗臭味，薄薄的衣物透出略高的體溫，斑是多拚命找他啊……想到這他就有點愧疚，為什麼這麼不小心呢，為什麼——等等。  
帶土原本以為越來越濃厚的血腥味是來自雙手雙腳，他發現斑的衣物薄得不像話，拔高的嗓音直刺著對方：「斑，你的防彈衣呢？」  
「沒空穿。所以你最好閉嘴，別讓我把你丟在這裡。」  
「你中彈了？！」  
「我叫你閉嘴。」  
帶土不管，雙手直摸斑的胸前腹部，他發現摸到一片溫熱的液體。斑的黑色衣物能很巧妙地掩蓋血跡，但是逐漸流失血液造成的衰弱和步伐踉蹌卻已經漸漸使兩人失去平衡。  
「斑！放我下來！你別背我了！」  
「你那多一個關節的腳是能走路嗎？」  
「不行！看看你的臉色！你……你會死的！快放我下來！」  
「別逼我把你的嘴擰下來。」  
帶土開始不安份，斑的血漸漸在地上留下一道血痕，再這樣下去……絕對不行！  
斑照帶土所望把他扔下來，落地時撞擊到骨折的地方疼得帶土嗤牙咧嘴。然而等他想抱怨斑實在太粗魯時，他才發現斑同樣倒在一旁。  
「斑？喂、臭老頭醒醒啊，斑？斑！」  
漸漸滲透至地面的血像是盛開的花，帶土茫然地看著斑，再看向自己沾滿血的雙手，他的頭暈暈的，眼前所見像是漩渦般扭曲，耳鳴抽離了他的聽力，因此他聽不見遠方柱間的呼喚，只感覺世界漸漸陷入黑暗。  
斑就是支撐他的天，然而他的世界崩蹋了。


	4. 第四章:下弦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊帶斑帶  
> ＊現代paro，彼此為養父子關係  
> ＊人物屬於岸本老師，OOC屬於我  
> ＊有ㄧ些不屬於親子間該出現的情感萌芽了

18.第一時間衝到你面前迎接你的回來

掛病號又同姓氏的人自然被在安排在同個病房。  
被丟去雙人房，斑不甚滿意但尚可接受，畢竟現在帶土的狀況不太穩定，若是有其餘不熟悉的人接近，都會讓小鬼像是被炸彈炸到般從床上彈起，因此餵藥換繃帶時斑都得坐在帶土身邊，小兔崽子才願意讓護士碰觸自己的身體。  
對肚子開了洞的人來說，不能靜養還要移動來移動去，真是折騰死了。  
創傷復發的帶土相當麻煩，斑現在連離開床位上廁所，小鬼都會開始哽咽，該該的聲音哭到他回來，還要摸頭才願意停止。斑快有種錯覺帶土是條狗了，還是條麻煩得要命的小奶狗。  
於是等到小奶狗累了睡著後，和柱間的會談才終於開始。幾日不見，看老友臉上的黑眼圈，斑猜想這幾天警局那應該事務異常繁多。  
「你先說說你反省了什麼。」  
拉開椅子，柱間質問的語氣透露著疲憊，斑當然不會當作沒看到。  
「上頭依舊對你施壓嗎？」  
「這你就別管，為了保你也不差這事。忙的是失蹤的後續處理，扉間的預測中了。」  
斑沉默，雖然不願意承認，但那隻白毛的直覺總是挺準的。  
「斑，我已經說過了，你被停職的這段期間別惹事，就算討厭監督也別做出讓人懷疑的事情。你上次和帶土去的那間餐廳已經超過允許的行動範圍了，那日又發生一起失蹤案，離你過去的隔壁縣市也沒有多遠。」  
「不是已經證實我根本沒有作案時間嗎？」  
「你是我們的人，我們會採取的做法你一清二楚，況且共犯的可能一直沒有被抹除。」  
「所以連同那日的個案，共有四具，是嗎？」  
「這與你無關，你被停權後我被下達許可透露給你的極少。」  
「那我得說這段錄音對你們破案沒什麼幫助。」  
「斑，」柱間難得板起臉孔：「上周是緊急狀況沒錯，但你當眾搶了我的槍還有追蹤器，漠視停職規定逕自出勤，違背常理獨自面對歹徒，未經許可使用槍械，甚至將歹徒擊斃……斑，我有時候不知道你到底是希望被冠上罪名，還是在跟我鬧一場一點也不好笑的惡作劇。」  
「我不認為無辜的人需要做多餘矯情的事情。」  
「你擊斃歹徒已經不是矯情的事情了，這關乎你的清白，他們原本可以間接證實你的清白——」  
斑沒有回應柱間的問話，只是淡淡地說：「你看到帶土被他們用什麼手段折磨了。」  
這下換柱間沉默了，他看向熟睡的帶土，再將視線轉回斑身上。「但你也受傷了不是？你為什麼就不能多等幾分鐘——」  
「多等一會，你們要處理的就多兩具了。」  
柱間這次被堵得啞口無言。  
「總之，之後少惹事。目前針對這邊的線索進行追蹤，但對你的監視也不會解除。拜託你再忍耐一陣子。」  
「反正我這傷也得養一陣子，你儘管放心去辦案吧。」  
柱間嘆了一口氣，「我明天再和帶土談，他也算是重要證人。」  
「我會轉達給他。」  
斑回應道，看著柱間的背影消失在房門後。

帶土感覺回到剛失事那陣子的狀態，每天都有無數難以形容的扭曲物體跟隨自己，他只有跟在斑的身邊才安心。因為那些東西在看到斑的時候都會躲得遠遠的。  
夢境也是一連串破碎的噩夢碎片，他好像回到當時，回到機艙上，回想起從小小窗戶外看見的亮光，他記得第一次搭機的小帶土興奮地問那個是不是月亮，尚在冷戰的父親敷衍回答：是啊。他一直到天亮後才發現那並不是，因為月亮不會一直跟著飛機跑，晨光照出了機翼的樣子，還有那微弱的燈光。  
「……帶土？噢抱歉，看你說夢話很痛苦的樣子，我就把你叫醒了。」  
迷迷糊糊中醒來，睜眼所見是柱間略帶抱歉的臉，帶土還沒有心理準備面對這個人。  
「斑告訴過我你的狀況了，我只會問你一兩個問題，若是不想回答也不會勉強。」  
「斑是從什麼時候被懷疑的？」  
他看見柱間充滿訝異的臉。  
「這個不重要，你剛醒來別想這麼複雜的事情好嗎？我先從——」  
「這對我來說很重要！」  
他看到柱間尷尬的笑臉，就算對長輩不禮貌，帶土也有想要更了解的事情。  
「帶土，我之前告訴你嫌疑犯的事情，是希望你能提高警覺，並不是希望你也混進這淌水來。斑被盯上，那在他身邊的你當然也需要多注意。」  
「你們除了監視他還有監視我嗎？」  
柱間搖搖頭：「之前人力不夠，況且我以為斑會把你看得緊所以沒特別煩惱，但現在看來得連你一起保護了。」  
「不過你真該看看那天斑得知你被綁架後，急成什麼樣子，哈哈……雖然被他違規行為氣得半死，但我認識他到現在很少看到他這麼慌張呢，哈哈哈。」  
帶土開始懷疑柱間的神經有多粗，但想到那畫面，在想想平常冷到可以冰凍人的斑急起來的模樣，他的嘴角也不禁揚起了。畢竟說不高興是騙人的。  
「現階段比較麻煩的是斑斃了兩名主嫌，其他當時在場的人已證實和兩位主嫌沒關係，因此目前線索還是少得可憐。」  
「可是他是為了救我和琳，當時我差點沒命了。」  
「我們都明瞭，但規定就是規定，我也很努力在找漏洞鑽啦。好了，帶土，我問你幾個問題就好，問完就放你和你的朋友們聊聊吧，他們在病房外等夠久了。」  
柱間的問題主要是人的樣貌還有舉止，帶土把記憶僅存的事情都告訴他了。柱間離開後，進來的是一臉擔心的琳還有卡卡西。  
「喔，琳，看見你沒事的樣子，真是太好了。」  
「木乃伊人別一臉開心的樣子啦，我們今天才被允許見你的。剛剛被一位白髮兇警官問了好多問題，現在還驚甫未定呢。」  
「喔，你們被扉間大叔問喔，他長得兇，但人算還……不錯的。」  
「對了，卡卡西那天被斑先生嚇到還有陰影唷，那天多虧卡卡西去找柱間叔叔，斑先生剛好在，一得知我們被綁架的訊息呀，就……」  
「琳，別說這個了，不是還有更重要的事情要說嗎。」  
卡卡西轉移話題，不想讓同伴繼續說下去自己的黑歷史。  
「嘿，我突然好奇了，琳，再繼續說下去嘛我想聽聽。」  
「剛剛扉間先生有交代過了還有一些問題得問我們，帶土，下次有機會再探望你。」  
來不急洩露機密的琳就這麼被帶走了，帶土感到相當可惜。  
「真是不夠意思……你說是吧，斑？」  
病房除了自己並沒有任何人，帶土才發現於原來斑並不在，他急著抓了自己的拐杖，檢查廁所還有會客室，但都空蕩蕩的。  
那些黑氣又開始包圍自己了。恐懼驅使帶土拉開房門，正準備要大喊斑的名字，他要找的人正在門口旁和剛探出頭的他大眼瞪小眼。  
「柱間要我到隔壁迴避。我看你那小女朋友和白毛小子出來後應該差不多了，才沒幾分鐘就想我了？」  
帶土完全不介意斑的調侃，他一頭栽進穿著病人服裝的斑懷中。  
「你、疼疼疼……你忘記我肚子有傷了嗎？一頭撞上來是找死嗎？」  
「對不起……」  
帶土直接的道歉也讓斑沉默了，也許他們都習慣彼此的拌嘴，突然的坦然反而會不知所措。他感覺斑的手有規律地輕拍自己的背部。  
真好啊，有斑在的感覺。

「即時新聞插播：多日未破的失蹤兒童案件終於有了新線索，根據可靠消息，於南賀川河岸尋獲的屍體被證實就是失蹤的兒童們……」

19.你就是家

傷口癒合總是需要更多時間。帶土精神病復發的徵兆已經和緩許多，腳雖然還不到行走無礙的標準但至少打上石膏只要不撞到，也不太疼，他已經開始嫌棄住院生活無聊了。  
雖然未傷及臟器，但斑的傷勢比預期中嚴重，還需要多休養數周。帶土完全忘記是自己的精神狀況害得斑初期無法好好休息，叼念著老頭都不愛惜自己身體，在斑的臉快要完全黑下來前被柱間推出房門去做復健。  
帶土忍不住嘆道，認識柱間這麼好脾氣的朋友，斑真是三生有幸，不然他那古怪的脾氣早就與多少人結怨，遑論交朋友。  
住院休養這段期間讓帶土可以好好整理自己的情緒，儘管有時候會想起綁架那時黑帽子用酷刑逼迫回答問題的畫面，但他已經漸漸能將恐懼放下，只是那些問題大概由於驚嚇過度的因素，幾乎回想起只剩下一片空白，見證整段過程的琳也是。帶土偶爾會見到來醫院找心理師聊天的琳，前天還因為醫院說之後琳會由學校輔導體系接手而失落。  
由於精神恢復很多，帶土也開始認真思考幫助斑擺脫嫌疑的方式。但他這個小孩子缺乏情報，又對警方辦案的方式一無所知，是要從哪邊下手呢？  
他試過從柱間那邊套情報，但凡是柱間不希望他知道的事情，無論怎麼哀求對方就是不肯透露，還一副「我是為你好」的態度，帶土一向不喜歡斑把自己看做小孩子，自然也不會喜歡柱間的態度。  
相較之下，另一位千手家的——千手扉間還比較願意告訴他一些大人覺得小孩子不需知道而偏偏孩子在意得不得了的事情。斑的嫌疑犯身分就是扉間刻意說的，儘管柱間知道之後還為此和自家弟弟爭執起來。  
扉間認為帶土遲早會知道，與其讓嫌麻煩的斑說得撲朔迷離一頭霧水，不如讓辦案中的他們來說明。但帶土知道扉間的言下之意是懷疑斑會對自己下手，因此想讓他多加提防。帶土心中是感謝這位大叔的關心，但對斑的偏見讓帶土無法接受，一加一減之下他也不太和這位行事一板一眼的警官多接近。  
但目前也只有這個「在外邊不過去玩的大叔」可以幫上他了。  
會有這個稱呼，是前陣子斑生日時，柱間起頭的遊戲中，只有白髮男子獨自站立於那層瘋狂之外。在知曉斑被懷疑前，帶土還以為扉間不喜歡熱鬧，現在才知道他當時是在監視自己所在的那輛車。  
「除了宇智波斑停職的消息外，我能告訴你的已經都說得明明白白了。」  
「什麼？斑被停職？什麼時候的事情？」  
「差不多在你生重病那時。大哥頂不柱上層的壓力，一定要對宇智波做出裁處，停職已經是最輕的了。」  
「他什麼都沒做你們憑什麼處置他？」  
「現階段沒有證據證明宇智波斑撕票，也沒有足夠資訊說明他沒做這件事情。話別說太早。」  
「斑才不會做這麼殘忍的事情呢！」  
扉間一臉覺得帶土發言很奇怪的表情：「想想他平常對你動手動腳，你不懷疑有暴力傾向的人更容易與擄人殺掠產生聯想嗎？」  
帶土無法對斑有暴力傾向這件事情做辯論，他只能說自己相信斑不會幹這種事情。況且以他認知中的斑，若真有滅口的心，他相信斑絕對有能力做到不被任何人發現，但這不是能和白髮警官說的事情。  
「我相信他是清白的啦！你們之後一定會後悔懷疑斑，還要對他道歉！」  
「就說話別說太早了。宇智波帶土，你和宇智波斑相處的日子遠比不上大哥和我，你怎能這麼肯定？」  
「反正我就是這麼認為，信不信隨便你。」  
白髮男子搖了搖頭，語氣狀似難以置信：「你們宇智波的固執還真難處理。」  
你們千手的偏執才麻煩呢！帶土忍住不發難，畢竟之後還要從扉間這邊問出消息，不能太快交惡。  
「早知道那天宇智波斑將你帶離醫院時，我就該勸勸大哥帶你回千手家照顧，現在你簡直被宇智波斑哄得服服貼貼。」  
帶土頭皮發麻，和柱間生活一起他可以接受，但是和這個不苟言笑的白髮男子？他才不要呢！  
「千手警官我想起我還和物治師姐姐約定復健時間呢，我先走了，謝謝你，再見再見！」  
找了個藉口開溜，帶土嘆了一口氣。無論事情怎麼發展，他才不要去千手家呢，發生什麼事情都不行。帶土深深相信斑的清白。  
有斑在的地方，才是他的家。

20.你是我的初戀，但這是秘密

總算被允許回到校園生活的帶土非常雀躍，柱間載他到校門口時，還特意一起下來在校園附近走了會，直說好懷念學校的生活。帶土吐槽柱間都老大不小了，柱間回答他人人有擁有赤子之心的權利。  
「恭喜回來啦，聽說你被綁架了？哇賽，快分享你怎麼對付那歹徒的？」  
「天啊你被逼刑？讓我看看你的手——噁，原來沒了指甲的手指是這樣啊，長知識了。」  
回歸班上的第一天就被同學圍觀，帶土難得有了自己當英雄的錯覺，他一面回答可以說出來的問題，一面展示自己的傷口，一直到卡卡西看不慣踹了他的拐杖，讓帶土失去平衡跌倒在地，兩人差點打起來，同學們才在水門老師的安撫下各自作鳥獸散。  
隔了近三個月才回到校園，帶土又創下入學以來缺席的新紀錄。幸好水門老師非常友善地接納了帶土的狀況，也另外利用課餘時間替缺了大半時間的帶土補課，儘管帶土從入班以來就一直都是吊車尾，但在水門老師的幫助下和帶土不服輸的心共同努力補回進度，至少被遠遠拋下的他已經可以看見其他同學的車尾燈了。  
回歸校園生活後，帶土除了換藥和定期檢查外，就只有去看斑的時候會去醫院了。有時候看到斑懶洋洋的看報紙或是泡茶（對，那傢伙把整套茶具都搬去醫院了）帶土就會開始懷疑，這人不是受傷，是老人癡呆才住院的，不然盡做老頭子的事情幹嘛！  
偶爾斑會關心一下帶土的學校適應狀況，還有家庭的環境清潔。問到有沒有定時打掃時帶土總會一陣心虛，仗著少了斑的監督，目前客廳廚房較少用到的空間積不少了灰塵，帶土的房間更是像發生過核爆。帶土咬著頭皮說有在打掃，卻在斑的注視下默默吐出：打掃速度跟不上弄亂的速度。斑一臉「等我回去你死定了」的表情讓帶土從醫院回來後會稍微讓房子看起來能住，不過隨著斑的威嚇在帶土腦中影響漸弱，總要等到下一次探望斑時，他才會有勤奮打掃的動力。  
定期和學校輔導室的老師聊天是帶土每周例行公事，他曾因為和琳的時間錯開而抗議，但抗議無效，他也只能嘔氣地在指定時間前往。  
輔導老師常常問一些帶土覺得很莫名的問題，上周詢問班機上誤以為是月亮的燈，他明明就說過是看錯了！帶土覺得懊惱，他不過是提了最近的月蝕罷了，紅色月亮班上同學都在討論當然也會引起他注意啦。  
這周則是問他有沒有喜歡的人，帶土不知道該不該回答，畢竟減少他和琳相處的罪魁禍首就是眼前這位好好先生。  
「換個問法好了，我想了解你的重要他人。」  
「什麼東西？」  
「就是照顧你的人啦。防備心不必這麼重，就當作隨口閒聊就好，我跟你約定過在這個小房間內的事情，我都不會說出去。」  
帶土腹誹，不是洩密的問題，是我根本不懂你的意思啊！一下說喜歡的人一下說重要的照顧者？兩者差這麼多！  
「所以你是要問我的監護人嗎？」  
「監護人……我記得你是養子對吧，你都怎麼稱呼他呀？叫他爸爸嗎？」  
「我爸已經死掉了。」  
「噢，是的。所以對你來說，爸爸這個身分很重要。」  
帶土無力，說人話好嗎？  
「當然了，雖然死掉了也還是我爸。但斑就不一樣了，與其說我爸不如說是隔壁鄰居被分派任務來照顧我的，兇得要死態度差得要命，不過之前有稍微改觀啦！命差點送掉了，  
雖然我天天咒他老不死的，但還是不希望他真的死掉。」  
「斑是你的監護人嗎？」  
「是啊。」  
「聽你形容，他的角色定位挺像是媽媽的。」  
「我媽跟本不管我死活。雖然她也死了，但也許她在乎過我吧。不過我不覺得斑像老媽子，而且你用這個形容詞，他會生氣的。」  
「你在乎他生氣？」  
「每次他生氣我都覺得我快從世界上消失了，但我挺常惹他生氣，我也活得好好……的樣子。」  
帶土想起，雖然斑脾氣差歸差，但也沒有真的讓他產生離開家的念頭。也許初期被痛打的時候會恨不得馬上款起包袱離開這個惡魔，但斑是惡魔，也是庇護他的上帝。斑對他的關心藏在冷硬的臉孔和死要面子下。  
「也許你是喜歡他的。」  
「我只能說不討厭，或許他對我不算差，但我真的不喜歡挨揍。」儘管有時候是他明知道斑會生氣，但他就是不肯服氣，不然也不會有這麼多頓揍好挨。  
「那就是他對你的教育方式你還不能接受吧。從你的話裡頭，我能感覺到你是知道他的關心的。況且，對孩子來說，最依賴的始終是父母，而孩子的初戀情人也往往是父母喔。」  
「就說了斑不是我爸我媽！好噁心啊這樣一想我感覺超不舒服的！」  
「是，是。他是你的監護人。但你可以觀察自己喜歡對象，也許也有照顧者的影子。」  
帶土想像了琳學斑板起臉孔訓他一頓的畫面，馬上揮散了這個可怕的想法。  
「你不用那麼認真想像，只是給你一個契機思考和監護人的關係，從前慢幾次察覺到你對他的不滿，但又不太完全，所以這就當作回家功課給你，我們下星期同一時間見囉。」  
離開之後，帶土有空就會回想最後一個問題。思考和斑的關係嗎，嗯，有什麼好思考的。帶土認真思索一番，也考慮過各種組合，發現主人與寵物的關係最像他們目前相處的模式。得到這個結論讓他有點絕望，但不知道絕望的是自己的腦袋還是斑給他一直以來的感覺。  
「決定了，下次問那個死老頭把我當作什麼！」  
那如果斑反問這個問題的話，他要回答什麼呢？難不成要回答主人？帶土可以想像柱間噴茶的表情，這種話只怕讓人誤會斑誤會得更深了。  
不是父母，也不是兄弟……爺爺這個選項會不會被打死啊？那，就勉強是「喜歡且很重要的人吧。」  
帶土覺得認真思索這種沒營養事情的自己遜斃了。  


21.女婿就是敵人

距離那次綁架也過了大半年，帶土的傷勢好的差不多，落後的學習倒是還差很多，但這小子像是沒意識到自己留級的可能，繼續慢悠悠過生活，斑真不知道宇智波怎麼出了這麼不長進的傢伙。  
線索指向Ｚ市的某間人頭公司涉及兒童綁票一案，斑這邊的限制自然鬆綁，但還沒有到可以復職的地步，但性急的斑不時會到警局去凹著要一些事情做，被長官兼好友拒絕後，叨唸著柱間是要讓自己餓死嗎，卻在柱間一臉歉意地說要分一半薪水時一口回絕，他才不要欠這種難堪的人情。  
「我老本還夠用，你別害我與水戶結怨，先想想你那薪水拿去賭博後還剩多少可用。」  
於是柱間就哭喪著臉到找弟弟去了，一邊碎念著運氣不好也不是我願意的啊。但扉間難得和斑意見一致，扔給他大哥一大疊公文後優哉地去做自己的事情了。  
算了，還是想想帶土的事情該怎麼處理吧。斑對那團開始散發哀怨氣息的蘑菇視而不見。  
斑對帶土的朋友還有一絲印像，一個是小鬼喜歡的女孩，另一個是死對頭兼好友……的樣子。他記得帶土碎念過旗木家的小子成績不錯，那正好，就把他抓來教導帶土課業吧。管帶土接受不接受，成績一蹋糊塗的人沒資格抗議他的處分。  
但斑忘記自己那日發飆嚇得卡卡西還有一絲陰影。這部分是野原琳轉述的，斑對這個膽大心細的女孩留下良好印象，平平遇上同件事情，白毛小子怎麼就這麼沒膽啊。  
帶土不滿是預期中的事情，但波風水門無法耗費更多時間在帶土身上，畢竟班主任還有校務相關事宜及對其他同學的責任，那就只能望帶土自力自強了。斑反問帶土是打算給老師天多少麻煩時，小兔崽子難得乖乖閉嘴，看來他也知道別人沒有義務一直顧著他……但斑總覺得好像有哪裡不爽，這小子對上波風就有自知之明啊？  
小鬼們的聚會時間是每周一三五，報酬是豐盛的晚餐——聽說斑會準備晚餐時，琳還主動說可以一起幫忙，而卡卡西則是一臉想拒絕卻又不知道該如何拒絕的有趣表情。斑說明是因為自己閒閒沒事在家中，這三個小鬼剛好可以當做自己的實驗品，若是案件嫌疑解決了自然會換個方式。卡卡西馬上表示希望斑的嫌疑可以早日擺脫。斑難得想揍自家以外的小鬼。  
雖然是自己的提議，但小鬼頭聚在一起總會聊到學校生活的趣事，那個時候斑總會感覺自己特別像是局外人，這種不舒服的感覺前幾次還好，但隨著三人越習慣這種模式，斑被無視的機率就高了。  
特別是帶土面對兩人時的表情，豐富得簡直判若兩人。斑想，原來這個小鬼也會有這麼直率的一面啊？平常和他在一起時總是像隻刺蝟般氣鼓鼓的，說話十句有八句是故意頂回來的，儘管小鬼在那之後不曾對自己說謊。  
斑心裡有一些不是滋味，就算兩人間的針鋒相對有一大部分是自己造成的，他也沒覺得需要改善什麼，只覺得在朋友間笑得燦爛的帶土很礙眼，特別是對上心儀女孩時那臉紅的表情，他就沒看過小鬼什麼時候不好意思過。  
於是斑就非常順手地揍下去了，像往常一般。  
如同歪斜的軌道被修正，帶土對他大喊抗議，琳在一旁勸帶土不要這麼生氣，卡卡西則是冷淡地說，這公式都寫第三次了你還不會用，難怪斑先生會想打醒你。  
雖然卡卡西說的和事實相差迥異，但找回平衡的斑決定無視掉，並如同既往地補上一句：  
「真是不長進的小鬼啊。」

22.只属於我倆的小秘密

提議玩真心話大冒險是帶土的主意。  
「斑，來抽一張！」  
帶土手中散著白花花的撲克牌，展開來像是扇子一般，面無表情的斑沒說出任何諷刺的句子，難得地抽了一張。帶土想著，老頭果然閒閒在家沒事做很無聊啊。  
「紅心Ａ，這是做什麼的？」  
「這是真心話大冒險啦！紅色的是真心話，黑色就是大冒險。」  
班的面無表情蒙上一層冰霜：「誰跟你說好要玩這爛遊戲的？」  
「你抽了就是默認，不抽就是賴皮！」  
帶土的詭辯讓斑瞪視著當事人，但他才不怕，他打定主意這回他就是要坑斑，才不是看老頭煩躁所以找事情陪他打發時間呢。  
斑慢條斯理地泡了一杯茶，半個身子陷入沙發中，帶土趕緊跟著坐到一旁的單人座上，就怕他跑掉。  
「說吧，你要問什麼。」  
帶土感覺自己集了一整年份的好運，但還沒開口就先被斑下達特殊限制：「和案件有關的不能透露。這是法規限制，不是我要賴皮。」  
帶土不服氣：「我也是當事人之一，就不能告訴我多一些嗎？」  
斑閉上眼睛：「你又不是屍體，哪門子的當事人。」  
好吧，看來想借機刺探的打算被翻覆了，帶土只覺得有點可惜，他在行動之前就知道勝算不大，況且他怎麼鬥得過這老奸巨猾。  
「真心話大冒險是輪流的吧？那現在換我了。」  
就說斑是個老奸巨猾吧！  
帶土認命抽了一張，是方塊十。  
「真心話啊，真無聊。」  
「哪門子的無聊這可是很多人期待能逼問出有趣事情的方式呢！」  
「你敢瞞著我什麼嗎？」  
「不敢……」  
「那不就對了。」  
斑喝了一口茶，看著氤氳的熱氣，帶土忽然覺自己也口渴了。  
「我只想問你，你以前是不是喜歡玩疊影子的遊戲？」  
帶土腦袋空白了一秒。什什什什什麼？斑是怎麼知道這件事情的？  
所謂的疊影子遊戲，就是帶土還小的時候走路速度不快，斑那時也沒有放慢速度等他的心思，回想起被父母牽在中間的小小帶土悲哀地覺得自己是被放棄的孤兒，直到他發現夕陽西下而被拉長的影子，靈感一發跑到斑的不遠處，偷偷地伸手，讓自己手的影子，和班的影子重疊。從影子上看起來兩人就像是牽著手似的。  
但那是多久前的事情了？在那不久後，帶土很快就認知道斑不可能做這種事情，但誰知道死老頭把他的行為都看在眼裡啊！  
「那、那個只是碰巧而已！不小心疊在一起而已，老頭你這麼計較做什麼啦！又不會少  
塊肉。」  
「我以為你想要牽手，都幾歲了。」  
斑略帶嘲諷的語氣讓帶土一陣懊惱：「換你抽啦！想牽手又怎麼樣，你那時候走得多  
快，我都怕一不留神就找不到你，被丟去垃圾桶。」  
「那間超市的垃圾桶只收可然垃圾，你不合格，放心。」  
「啊啊啊啊快抽啦！」  
這次，斑抽到的牌是黑桃Ｋ。  
「你這副牌是多喜歡讓人說真心話，不來個大冒險，無聊斃了。」  
「和你生活就每天都是大冒險了……」  
「很好，你接下來的問題最好讓我有享受大冒險的樂趣，不然我就讓你好好地『大冒險』。」  
帶土在心中默默掌了自己不乾淨的嘴。但好不容易又有一次機會，他要不要問一些平常不太會問的問題呢？反正不問白不問，他也好奇很久了。  
「斑，那個……我是說如果喔，只是假設喔，如果我像之前一樣被綁架那樣……」  
「你怎麼盡說些爛話？詛咒自己好玩嗎？」  
「不、不你聽我說完！我是說，如果我離開你的話，你會不會介意或是怎麼樣……畢竟我遲早都會成年的。」  
這是帶土的疑惑，或許離他成年還有一段時間，但想想這些日子斑對他的付出，他們基本上也和一般親子差不多了。他的獨立會不會對班造成什麼影響呢？  
但若真的有影響，又能說明什麼事情？斑很在乎他？這件事情他一直都明白。還是他希望斑能說出留他的話，這樣他就不會搬出去住了？也不可能，他不可能和身為監護人的斑住一輩子，要打擾斑的生活到這種地步，帶土的臉皮還沒這麼厚。還是他擔心斑少了他會不會怎麼樣？但這樣想也很奇怪，在帶土闖進來前，斑就一直活得好好的，還有柱間這些同事兼損友，似乎也只是回到帶土來之前的狀態。  
帶土開始茫然，他希望斑給他什麼答案呢？  
他在腦中想一些亂七八糟的事情時，斑也在打量他的表情，似乎等到帶土的晃神狀況轉變，才一個字一個字地吐出讓帶土糾結的回應。  
「我想，若是你不在這裡了，我應該會炸毀這個地方。」  
資訊和帶土預期的落差過大，他一時間不能判斷到底是不是在開玩笑，但斑嘴角浮起的是帶土熟悉的得逞笑容，帶土把當機的腦袋強制重新開啟，牌被他牽怒而摔到茶几上發出重響。  
「喂我很認真的你說什麼玩笑話！」  
「給你大冒險的感覺啊。」  
「不是這種大冒險！而且這是真心話不是嘛！」  
「我茶冷了，你自個兒慢慢玩啊。」  
「老頭別走啊你不能每次玩遊戲都亂玩啊！」  
「我一開始就沒答應你照規矩來玩。」  
帶土看著斑走遠的背影，懊惱地抓了抓自己的亂髮，總覺得不管過了多久，他始終被斑玩弄在掌心啊，真氣人。

23.吻你的臉頰

要求帶土陪同參加夏日祭典是斑的主意。  
難得的活動青春洋溢的少年當然希望能和同學一起，更何況好不容易和心儀的女孩子拉近距離，儘管有討人厭的情敵，但總體上還是利勝於弊。現在老頭子不讓他參加祭典是怎樣！誰要和家人一起參加祭典啊！  
不過斑說是為了慶祝復職，帶土就乖乖閉上抗議的嘴了。  
前陣子的紛紛擾擾他還心有餘悸，對於斑被懷疑除了生氣，帶土也想盡辦法找各種蛛絲馬跡證明斑的清白，但小孩子終究比不上專業人士，線索被柱間帶領的小隊發現，呈報上級後勉強撤銷對斑的疑慮，以及在柱間強力說服之下，擬定了宇智波警官復職日期，就在祭典的隔日。  
斑說祭典不穿浴衣沒意思，帶土回他你什麼時候買過浴衣給我了，斑抓起沙發椅上幾件衣袍蓋住他的腦袋，說：你不必買新的，穿我就的衣服就好。帶土抗議斑是小氣鬼。  
浴衣樣式沒得選，就只有一套，藍黑色底配上白條紋，傳統得讓帶土覺得自己穿上可以充當成年人了，同樣款式的浴衣有三四件。斑嫌棄他廢話太多要他就地更衣，他還沒聽過比這個更流氓的要求。  
在帶土還在扭扭捏捏的時候，斑已經自行褪下衣物了。帶土看著對方優美的輪廓以及完全未荒廢訓練的肌肉線條，暗想著要是自己的身材也這麼好該有多好，還是當警察的身材都不錯啊？下次偷看柱間的——不對我在想什麼鬼東西——  
斑瞪視他，問著你是要盯著別人的裸體多久？帶土才想起自己極沒禮貌的行為，趕緊脫了衣服，套上斑的舊衣。在穿上斑的衣服時，他忽然意識到一個問題，視線再度回到斑身上，斑用你有病的眼神回應，帶土才解釋說：我剛剛本來想問你要是衣服太大怎麼辦，才發現，哇噢老頭我快和你一樣高了欸。  
能平視斑，是帶土之前從沒有過的體驗，而這個少根筋的話也讓他順利挨了斑的暴栗，斑不屑地回：就算身高增長腦袋也沒進步多少。帶土當他是吃味了。繼續開他玩笑說，我很快就會比你高了哼哼。  
斑反問他長得那麼高做什麼，帶土開玩笑地說那樣才可以捏你臉頰啊，每次都玩我臉頰以為我不會痛嗎，斑繼續用你有病而且急需吃藥的表情看他，他才發現斑的腰帶已經綁好了，但第一次穿浴衣的帶土完全不會綁，他正想問斑要怎麼辦時，斑就主動接過腰帶，嚴肅地交代他不准動。  
自從上次被斑像扛貨物一樣扛在背上，帶土已經很久沒有和斑這麼接近了，他看著低頭仔細調整腰帶的對方，窗外的月光灑下沾染了斑得半張臉，配上那微微敞開的胸口，帶土竟覺得眼前這個男人有點……性感。  
不對啊與宇智波帶土你在想什麼，帶土對自己精神喊話，卻被斑捏住左臉強迫回神，他抗議綁好了用說的會死嗎，斑回答不會死因為死的是你。  
帶土感到委屈，本來想稱讚一下老頭穿浴衣好看，但被這樣一搞他完全沒了心思，他抱怨斑，你每次都捏我，哪次讓我捏你了。斑默不作聲盯著他，好看的眼睛和他對試著，帶土不太適應不需仰視的感覺，因此他以為斑說那就給你捏吧，僅限一次時，是他太過緊張出現幻覺。  
帶土試探地問，真的嗎？老頭你不能後悔喔。斑不耐煩地說憑你那手勁最好能把我臉皮撕下，況且諒你也不敢。帶土是真的不敢，但他又想讓斑志得氣滿的語氣出現一點吃驚，讓老傢伙這麼有底他不服氣，那他……該怎麼做呢？  
想起那道月光，想起心中被激起漣漪的一絲絲情緒，帶土禁不住一點好奇還有頑皮心，他靠近斑，嘴唇輕柔貼上剛剛斑捏他捏得疼的地方。

24.讓你坐在我的肩上

小孩子若長得快，就會成了大幫手。  
現在坐在宇智波帶土肩上的宇智波斑非常滿意前幾天說著要長得比他高的小鬼成了現成的凳子。  
「喂還要多久！我腿要麻了！」  
「再一下子。」斑慢條斯理地回答。  
「我我我腿真的要麻了啊啊啊——」  
「那就讓他麻吧，沒斷就好。」  
「你這個記仇的傢伙！」  
斑也不是沒注意帶土的狀況，處理好高處的物品後就交代帶土放他下來，嚷著快沒力氣的小鬼把他往後拋出去，早料到帶土有這一招，斑輕鬆地翻身落地，順便一掃腿過去讓帶土跌個狗吃屎。  
「你的招數對我不管用，下次換個方式吧。」  
斑完全不理會帶土吃痛的呻吟，那是小兔崽子活該。  
不過那天帶土的舉止是真的讓斑吃了一驚，這小鬼腦子終於壞到沒藥醫了嗎？只想得出這種莫名的招式。小鬼倒是先得意了一陣子，大概是看到他的驚訝表情吧。但接下來一臉意識到自己做錯事情的慌張表情，他很想吐槽說被偷親的人都沒臉紅了，你紅得跟螃蟹似的是要演給誰看。  
但斑完全沒意識到帶土會臉紅加慌張，是因為他之後將帶土抵在牆上。被俗稱「壁咚」的姿勢對待誰能冷靜下來。  
「所以老頭啊，慶祝你復職要吃什麼餐廳去？」  
似乎恢復過來的帶土問著，班才想起來有這麼一回事。  
「就你做的玉子燒吧。」  
斑輕鬆閃過帶土扔過來的椅墊，順便踢了地上亂轉的掃地毛球回報帶土的腦袋，於是小兔崽子繼續呈現不久前的呻吟狀態。  
不過，儘管帶土不爽斑嘲諷他的手藝，但對於斑的話他還是有聽進去的，當晚一盤煎得完美的玉子燒出現在餐桌上時，斑饒富興味地看著裝模作樣招呼他吃飯的帶土，心中暗忖這不坦率的性子是遺傳到誰。

25.不喜歡馬麻因為她是情敵

下棋並不是帶土擅長的事情，在他第四次全軍覆沒時，終於忍不住向柱間抗議：對初學者這樣對嗎！  
棋桌對面的人笑呵呵：「我早上和扉間對奕從沒贏過，謝謝你啊帶土我心情好多了。」   
帶土對自己說對方是長輩不能沒分寸。  
話鋒一轉，柱間愁眉著說：「斑就不喜歡下飛行棋，明明平常找出去對練時他都會答應，不過最近都不太理我了，帶土，斑最近很忙嗎？」  
但他還是在柱間提到斑的時候炸開情緒。  
「你這個他的長官為什麼連他在忙什麼都不清楚啊啊啊！」  
柱間一臉無辜：「我基本上不干涉下屬的任務，案件內容除非機密度高不然不須報備。」  
帶土轉而詢問，「那你幹嘛這幾天住我家？斑又不在。」  
柱間笑咪咪回答：「斑不在所以我來照顧你啊。」  
帶土頭皮發麻地想起扉間說過的千手家領養論，柱間人是好，但太少根筋，帶土喜歡他的爽朗性格，但相處太久會十分無力。例如現在。  
然而過不久扉間也出現了，帶土有種這邊不是宇智波家而是千手家的錯覺，但扉間只是來找柱間，順便借一下洗手間，帶土指了方向後，換柱間這邊嚷著中午了，問帶土有沒有什麼想吃的，他可以請扉間做。帶土對這個長輩的好感下降，對扉間的倒是提升了。  
「那就、豆皮壽司。」  
柱間大笑，說你想吃的東西怎麼和斑一個模樣，帶土回應只是突然想吃而已。  
「唉呀，讓我想起，往昔和斑出勤一起埋伏的時候，斑老是嚷著要吃豆皮壽司。我只能安撫他說這次任務完成後再請他吃呢。」  
帶土忽然感覺不高興了。  
「那個啊，真的要吃壽司嗎？你們不會吃不飽？」  
柱間聳肩，他等等還有任務，弄完帶土的份就要離開了，所以只要帶土能吃飽就好。  
「那沒關係啦，你們先去忙，我晚點和同學約打球，我可以到球場附近再吃。」  
柱間像是欲言又止，帶土覺得奇怪，但也不想多說什麼，他隱隱約約覺得自己有點排斥柱間，也許和之前斑發生過那樣的事情有關係吧，帶土某個程度是還是覺得千手家沒有盡力。  
「好吧。記得別吃太撐，否則打球時很容易吐出來。」  
帶土不知道自己到底是討厭大人老師搞神秘主義，還是單純不喜歡柱間在對話中老是提到斑。

26.在你懷裡放聲大哭

「還是很不舒服？」  
斑問著不停揉眼睛的帶土，書桌上放置了一杯溫水，然而取而代之的是帶土偷偷拿過來邊讀書邊吃的紅豆糕被斑沒收。  
「該讓眼睛休息的時候就去休息。」  
帶土默默接過斑遞過來的水果，雖然水果也有甜味，但他還是比較想念他的紅豆糕。  
「還有一些沒讀熟的……我想再鑽研一下，等會就去睡了。」  
「沒讀熟的……憑你這腦袋也不可能突然迸出想法，去休息準時出席考試對你才有利。」  
「默記一些公式就好，真的很快。」  
斑離開之後，帶土伸伸懶腰，按住越來越不舒服的左眼，祈禱明天考試時眼睛就會好轉。

帶土沒有和斑說明自己會突然認真讀書的原因，因為其實也不太重要。  
和琳還有卡卡西越來越熟之後，帶土才意識到自己和他們的差距。之前這兩位朋友過來替帶土課輔的時候，琳就說帶土腦筋靈活，學什麼其實都很快，只是容易分心所以學過很容易就忘了，若集中注意力的話學習表現應該會更好，卡卡西更是直接了當地批評帶土之前都在裝傻，明明用講解的話他很容易就學會了，就這麼喜歡當吊車尾嗎。帶土心虛不敢說水門老師上課時他從沒認真聽講，但兩人倒是異口同聲指出這點，讓帶土當下很想找個洞把自己埋掉。  
原本琳提議要帶土稍微認真時，帶土還心存一絲僥倖，想說不過隔幾個城市，成績要求應該不會差太多吧？實際找水門老師討論時，帶土難得看到水門略帶尷尬的表情，知道自己的偏差值和琳以及卡卡西要去的高中存在多遙遠的距離時，他才終於意識到問題的嚴重性。  
水門老師推薦幾所本地的高中，但帶土搖頭，他表示自己想要和朋友上同一所高中，也許是看到他的誠懇，也許是知道這個學生一直以來多固執。  
「那就加油吧，雖然你的潛力不錯，但剩下的時間太少，這會是一場很辛苦的戰爭喔，需要任何幫助都歡迎你來找我。」  
水門老師這麼說，也驅散了帶土一絲絲想偷懶的心情。  
「不過，你想要去Ｔ市的高中，你的家人知道嗎？」

考試結束後，帶土發現斑竟然在校門口等待自己，總算鬆一口氣的輕鬆感讓他充滿笑容衝向對方。  
「笑得像個白癡一樣，考試很順利？」  
「哼哼哼昨天唸的東西剛好考出來啦！超幸運，這樣卡卡西就不能笑我了，琳也會對我刮目相看！」帶土得意地比了ＹＡ。  
「眼睛呢？」  
「還好，只是好像……越來越癢了。」  
「不准揉，你常識歸零了嗎？紅成那樣，跟我去給醫生看看。」  
帶土剛剛去照過鏡子，因此他知道自己的左眼已經變通紅發腫，一看就知道不對勁。  
其實他原本也打算等到考試結束後再偷偷自己去附近診所看，但沒想道斑會在意這種小事情。  
坐上斑的車，帶土習慣性地想要坐到後座，卻被斑推去副駕的位置，斑說後面放了東西他懶得移到後車廂。  
然後斑遞給他一盒紅豆糕，是車站前那家知名店鋪，帶土驚喜地問斑：「這是給我的？我可以現在吃嗎？」  
斑點點頭後，帶土迫不及待開始品嘗好久沒吃到的甜點。  
「趁你還活著的時候多吃一點。」  
「什麼意思？」  
斑靜靜的，帶土以為對方又要故意玩他了。  
「宇智波一族的遺傳性眼疾，特徵就如你現在這樣。」  
「喂，斑，別開玩笑，這一點也不好笑。」  
「反正看看到底是你小子亂揉眼睛感染，還是發病吧。」  
帶土吃到一半的紅豆糕在胃中上下翻騰，斑說這番話是嚇他是故意害他吃不下嗎？  
「發病了會怎麼樣？」  
「等你兩隻眼睛都成紅色的，你就躺平了。」  
「咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦！」  
於是帶土只好抱著忐忑的心進入診所向醫生說明自己的狀況，期間還一度哽咽，要是被斑說中了怎麼辦……啊啊啊我還不想死還沒對琳告白還沒打贏卡卡西還有讓斑對我刮目相看我的人生還有好多事情要做啊——  
但診斷結果只是角膜刮傷和急性結膜炎，帶土忿忿地對斑揮舞著藥袋：「老頭你玩我很開心吧！」  
「不，是真的有這個病例，但極罕見。我以為你幸運中標。」  
「最好運氣這麼好！你害我一度想寫遺書了……」  
斑好笑地看著吸鼻的帶土：「這樣就哭了？」  
「混蛋，我剛考完試還這樣嚇我，當我抗壓性很強嗎？」  
帶土真的很想賞斑一巴掌，雖然他們現在近乎齊高了，但多年的脅迫還是讓帶土不敢輕舉妄動。  
他發現斑微乎其微地嘆了一口氣，把帶土硬凹到彎腰，然後強迫他的臉去撞抹種很硬的東西，帶土的耳朵傳來規律的心跳聲告訴他正在斑的胸口。他很想抱怨斑擅自作主張，但是又覺得這樣一來反而害得他收回去的眼淚潰堤了。連日的疲憊和愧疚隨著眼淚流洩而出，包含那件他想說但是還找不出時間說的事情。  
「我真的以為我又要失去誰了。」  
「王八蛋啦你，現在說這個別以為我會原諒你。」  
「我的弟弟，就是帶著紅眼睛死去的。」  
帶土一時間忘記自己眼淚流出的原因，他第一次聽到斑提到自己的家人，而斑的聲音像是從虛無飄渺的地方傳過來。  
「死去的宇智波，每個人都有雙通紅的眼睛。」


	5. 第五章:望日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊帶斑帶  
> ＊現代paro，彼此為養父子關係  
> ＊人物屬於岸本老師，OOC屬於我  
> ＊總是要大吵一架之後關係才會更加親密

27.你就是我世界的那片天

算算時間差不多，斑滑開連絡人那欄，點開一個三年多未連繫的名字，接通後傳來久未聽見的懷念聲音。  
「是我。你在機場了？嗯，對，有事情要交代給你，是一個顧小鬼的任務……」  
「……Ｔ市那邊的房子你儘管找喜歡的，不用擔心錢的問題。」  
話筒對面的人似乎發出小小的抗議，說他才不會亂花錢，斑無奈地笑了。  
「那就先這樣吧，你安頓好了再連絡我。還有，最重要的事情。」  
斑望著窗台外的夜色，繁華的街景對映著夜的杳黑。  
「歡迎回來，泉奈。」

氣呼呼的小鬼沒有鎖門，斑依然可以進到帶土的房間，盯著小鬼熟睡的臉龐，似乎帶著淚痕。  
想說的話和該說的話，斑選擇了後者。帶土的反應是可以預期的，然而他的腦袋卻依舊混亂得像灘渾水。  
預計的人生軌跡幾乎被這小崽子給打亂，計劃也總是延宕，斑知道自己沒時間了。  
畢竟，帶土是他與正常生活的唯一連結，也是他的軟肋。  
他的身分不足以保護自己，更無法保護好帶土，從上次的事件就可以看出，若為了根絕則必須採取必要的手段，但行動時他無法顧及小崽子，更不可能帶上一個絆腳石。  
為了逮住那幾個逍遙的罪犯，最壞的打算是同歸於盡，然而他有自信事情不會發展成那種地步，但，事成之後他也無法留在這裡。  
也許小鬼發現真相後無法接受吧，但那前無古人後無來者的勇氣及適應能力，再加上那兩個小鬼摯友的支持，好好活下去應該不成問題。  
況且有泉奈陪著呢。  
斑戳了帶土的臉頰，那個掌痕看來一時半刻是不會消了。明明個頭都快和他齊高了，卻還是愛哭，那畫面真是越想越不協調。  
但小鬼總是會成長的。

28.談話與爭吵

帶土知道班的年紀不過比自己大上十歲，但他一直認為班的行為態度固執地就像是個老頭子。而反覆無常的部分也是。

冷戰是斑先開口打破沉默的，這回帶土鐵了心，倔強地半個月不和斑說話，報到時間逼近，他已經先和未來的同學們討論好安頓的事情，高校提供外地生宿舍，因此住的問題尚不需煩惱。他唯一煩惱的是未成年的身分要怎麼偽造監護人的簽名。  
兩人都冷靜過後，的確能好好坐下來談了。  
「我先為之前那股不講理的要求作出解釋，你要當成道歉也隨便你。」  
「知道了。」  
「要去Ｔ市可以，但為了防止發生之前那種意外——你以為你只被盯上一次就不會有下次了嗎——我安排了熟人，你和他定期聯繫，有事情就找他，畢竟我沒有時間搭兩小時的飛機去替你收屍。」  
「知道了。」  
「接應你的是我弟弟，泉奈，他之前在國外，最近剛好轉回國內工作，地點也在Ｔ市。」  
「你……還有弟弟？」  
「……我有很多位手足，你那什麼表情，敢咒泉奈死，我先打死你。下次問問題前先想清楚。」  
對話過程平靜，儘管多是聽從斑的指示，但至少斑態度願意放軟對帶土來說是最好的  
事情。  
在那之後，他們恢復之前的相處模式，帶土雖然對於之前被揍得過狠還在生氣，但想想就快逃離老頭的魔掌，帶著幼稚報復心的他得意地在心中原諒了斑。  
斑的弟弟也上門拜訪。初見泉奈時，帶土感覺與其說他是斑的弟弟，更像是帶土的哥哥，因此他一見到對方就決定要叫泉奈哥哥了。泉奈是家中最小的孩子，極少機會被當作哥哥看待，因此除了驚喜，更是對帶土好感倍增，兩個不過見了不到三分鐘的人，馬上熱絡地像是認識了十幾年。  
帶土注意到斑只是默默看著，也沒有想要加入的意思，便拉了斑想要他一起進來聊天，斑搖搖手，帶土也順理成章和泉奈聊得起勁，帶土開始期待到Ｔ市的生活，要給泉奈顧他非常樂意，兩人有很多共通話題，泉奈簡直不像是和斑同年代的老古董。  
「那，開學日前一天的周日，你先到我這兒住吧。學校宿舍有門禁，你一定不想在八點  
就乖乖在宿舍待機。」  
泉奈真懂現在的小孩子啊……帶土盤算著，他可以周六先將行李丟到宿舍加上整理，隔天就在Ｔ市玩個痛快！  
「你是去讀書還是去觀光。」  
斑冷不防說了一句，帶土吐了舌頭：「讀書前要先玩個過癮！」  
「哥哥，帶土也還是孩子，會想玩樂也是正常的。」  
「你們倆個……罷了。泉奈，怎麼安排就由你規畫了，柱間那個傢伙又有事情找我，我不回來，但晚飯帶土負責。」  
帶土本來想抗議，但想起泉奈對這附近不熟怕也不知道超市在哪裡，才乖乖閉嘴目送斑離去。

和琳以及卡卡西告知得道斑許可的好消息後，琳激動地抱住他，順便把卡卡西也拉進來，三個人就這樣抱在一起，說真的挺暖和的畢竟春寒乍暖。帶土已經習慣三人一起討論未來的事情，也習慣身邊有這兩人陪伴。  
他們之所以合得來，也是由於有共同的夢想，水門老師總是和藹地提供各種協助，他們都知道老師表面未講明，實際上為了他們做了很多斡旋，遠比學生想他求助得還多，帶土把這份感恩放入心中。  
入學之初的願望已經不重要了，帶土看著已經互相成為彼此支柱的琳還有卡卡西，當初那些悸動和恩怨情仇顯得很幼稚，但誰又不是沒有幼稚過呢。單純的想法已經轉變成想珍惜的踏實，這也算是一種成熟吧，他想。  
帶土想起不小心脫口而出琳在他心中地位的那次尷尬時刻，琳是很好的女孩子，帶土對於能被她做為知交感到榮幸。卡卡西雖然是混帳，但也是個重情義的混帳，未來還有很多日子要和這傢伙競爭呢。  
青澀的時光曾讓他不清楚自己的心情，但他慶幸這段日子有好夥伴的陪伴。  
他知道自己是時候得離開這個家了，他必須蛻變，必須擺脫掉過去的稚嫩，唯有如此他才能成長到能夠保護他重視的人。  
想親近卻又想逃離，保有距離對他和斑來說，才最合適。  
但可不能讓老頭察覺想外宿得原因呢，否則又要被嘲笑一番。  
不過，現在的斑，也許有嘲諷後給予祝福的可能呢，帶土這麼想著。

29.拉下面子的道歉

「你怎麼說話不算話！」  
「我說不准，就是不准，沒有第二個意思。」  
與料想不同，帶土喜孜孜地將合格通知告訴斑之後，換來的是無情的拒絕，讓他考上理想高中的喜悅完全被斑打擊殆盡。  
「重考也無所謂，你只能讀本地的學校，還有幾所私校的報名時間尚未截——」  
「臭老頭你有病啊！都考上了為什麼要再考一次！」  
「注意你的態度，我不會警告你第二次。」  
「你明明、明明交代過我不准對你說謊，所以我把想和琳還有卡卡西上同一所高中的理由都告訴你了，你也說過不會對我說謊，那我把報考資料給你簽名的時候為什麼不說你不准我去外地唸書啊！這種時候你倒成了騙子！替我開心很難嗎，死老頭！」  
後腦勺撞擊到牆上讓帶土眼前瞬間冒出星星，臉頰上火辣辣的痛讓帶土意識到，斑不過賞了他毫不留力道的一巴掌。  
「你若堅持要去，那你死在外地也不甘我的事情。」  
反正也被打習慣了，痛也習慣了，但是被玩弄被欺騙，他永遠不能也不准斑習慣。  
「我就是要去啦，我努力這麼久你都像死人一樣沒看到，簽報考文件時跟本不關心我要考哪些學校，現在……現在……」  
像是憋屈已久的憤恨在一瞬間湧出，帶土也不管會不會得到另一個巴掌，衝上去拉住斑的領子對著斑大吼。  
「你到底把我當作什麼了！」  
「放開。」  
「你不說我不放開！」  
帶土瞬間感到天旋地轉，脖頸被狠狠壓住按在地上，當他發現斑是用腳踩著時憤怒值更是提升了。  
「你幹麻用腳踩啊很沒品欸咳咳咳咳——」  
「我懶得動手。」  
斑說完後移開腳，留給帶土一片咳嗽喘息的空間。  
「是家人。這答案你滿意了嗎？」  
很好，非常好啊，宇智波斑你這個大騙子，你明明就一直當我是玩具！  
「家人是這樣的啊？我不期望你了，你這個固執沒人性的死老頭！」  
帶土說完這句，也不管斑會不會追上來痛打他一頓，直接奔回自己的房間窩在棉被中，淚水漸漸沾濕了被鋪。

斑拉開落地窗，高樓的夜風總是冷冽刺骨，然而他的眼神更加冰冷。  
遠方的街景繁華，他下意識看向夜空，烏漆漆地沒有一絲月光。  
他滑開手機，撥了一通電話。

30.You’re alwaysmy hero.

有了泉奈的號碼後，找本人並不會比較方便，畢竟是住在同一個屋簷下的人。已經放假的帶土，起床後總能看到泉奈窩在客廳地毯上打字的身影。  
帶土曾好奇泉奈的工作不要緊嗎？泉奈則是回答，因為他的工作性質較特殊，可以選擇  
任何地方當工作室，一周只需要到公司開會一天就行了，小小年紀的帶土不禁羨慕起這種看似輕鬆彈性的工作。  
「泉奈哥——還在工作嗎？要不要休息一下。」  
睡到中午的帶土臉皮的問著。  
「嗯，讓我再處理一會，不過我剛剛先煮好飯囉，你先吃吧。」  
「沒關係啦，我等你一起吃。」  
這樣說著的帶土便窩在沙發的一側，拿出手機開始瀏覽錯過的訊息。  
工作地點在Ｔ市的泉奈這陣子暫時借住斑和帶土的公寓，因為泉奈說，好不容易回來，能和哥哥多相處一定要好好把握，之後很難見上一面，帶土才知道斑提出調職申請一段時日了。  
雖然有些吃味斑選擇優先告訴泉奈，但帶土也能理解，手足間的情感當然比不上撿來的小孤兒。不過就算當下憋住了，不代表以後也能不抱怨幾句。  
「有件事我想問一陣子了，斑什麼時候跟你說到他要調離這個轄區的啊？」  
「在我回國前就知道了啊，但原本只是有想法，畢竟不知道申請能不能過。」  
「喔。那不就一陣子了？他就沒跟我提過。」  
「原來哥哥沒說過啊？我還以為你是知道哥哥要離開才到外地唸書呢。」  
「順、序、錯了吧！反正我就是比不上你重要啦，哼。」  
「沒由來的發什麼脾氣，吃醋了嗎？」  
「鬼才會吃臭老頭的醋，我不爽他什麼都不告訴我很久了。」  
「哥哥不告訴你也有他的考量吧。不過，你不覺得是因為你要離開哥哥才也跟著走的嗎？原本哥哥沒辦法走就是因為牽掛著你。」  
「不對吧，他之前還要我唸本地高中耶……搞不懂他在想什麼。」  
「噢……這下我也不懂了，雖然我和哥哥是最親近的兄弟，但有的事情哥哥也會瞞著我，所以，帶土，我能懂你的感受。」  
不太想在這種地方和泉奈有共鳴，因此話題就打住了，帶土改為詢問之後的搬宿舍時間泉奈可否來幫忙，以及後續事宜也都先問個清楚。  
「但還是覺得有點可惜，哥哥沒辦法來參加開學典禮，由我代為出席不知道會不會委屈你了？」  
「才——不會，泉奈哥來參加，大家一定都會說你是我超帥的哥哥！讓那個老頭來的話，新同學看到他的黑臉一定沒人敢接近我。」  
帶土沒由來的讚美讓泉奈笑出聲，同時看向帶土的目光多了一分溫和。  
「有時候帶土傻裡傻氣的，也會覺得很羨慕呢。」  
「我才不傻！」  
帶土的抗議無效，泉奈當作沒聽到般繼續說：「不過傻人會有傻福的，放心。」  
「泉奈哥別學老頭的說話方式啦。」  
帶土只好改為哀求。  
「你叫哥哥老頭……他都不生氣嗎？」  
「他本來就是老頭。」  
帶土固執地強調。  
「所以，我才說你很傻啊。」  
帶土認識泉奈以來，從沒看過對方這種像是在看遠方的失神表情，那種目光放在他身上，但焦點很明顯不是他的的眼神，讓帶土微微發毛。但泉奈不明所以的神情就在催促帶土快點吃菜下迅速轉換，帶土一邊扒飯一邊偷偷觀察，卻再也沒看到那種表情的泉奈。

入學式讓帶土感到興奮又緊張，一大群新生坐於典禮會場聽著台上的長者講廢話，他向後方的琳擠眉弄眼，被坐在前方的卡卡西冷不防揍了肚子一拳，兩人差一點掐架，有驚無險地撐過了給未來師長們的第一印象。  
由於第一天只需要擺個排場不直接上課，因此新生從體育館走出來時，可以感覺到，遠方大樓那些坐在教室中的學長姐們羨慕的目光，帶土心中竊喜，但隔天就要正式上課，好像也沒辦法開心到哪裡去。  
「成為高中生啦啊啊啊——」  
「吵死了。」  
「呵呵，能一起當上高中生，真是太好了呢。」  
「對，我們一直都很擔心你被留級。」  
「卡卡西，別講這種事情，都過去了啦，帶土現在好端端的在同一班呢。」  
「但之後會不會留級還很難說。」  
一如既往被白髮同伴氣得半死，帶土本來打算把剛剛沒打完的架補完，拉住兩人的琳似乎看到什麼，卡卡西也似乎因為那個景象而停止動作。而太過興奮的琳就趁這個所有人都愣住的時機敲了帶土腦門，送他一陣金星環繞。  
「啊，抱歉……帶土，快看校門口，看看是誰來了！」  
雖然滿天星還沒散去，不過帶土心中已經有底。誰叫他們宇智波一族的，骨子裡都寫著不坦率的基因。  
帶土逐漸恢復的視力，告訴他斑正往他的方向走來。  
「工作完成了嗎？」  
「柱間放我假，我睡飽才過來。」  
班懶懶地回答。  
帶土心想，死老頭你要不坦率到什麼時候啊。  
「真可惜，入學式過了，我跟泉奈哥拍過照了。」  
不過其實帶土也半斤八兩。  
「反正我討厭拍照。」  
帶土哼了一聲，早就知道討厭拍照的斑不會為自己破例了。  
但讓他意外的是，斑竟然從他的口袋中掏出自己的手機。  
「為什麼我的手機會在你那？」  
「你早上忘記在泉奈家的冰箱了。這不重要，過來。」  
帶土一臉茫然地走過去，努力思索為什麼手機會被他放到冰箱去。  
因此「喀嚓」聲出現時，帶土才回神過來，發現斑拉他過去拍了兩人的合照。帶土一則驚訝斑這種老人居然會自拍，二則想到剛剛自己失神的表情一定非常蠢。斑則是拍完就將手機扔給他，帶土確認照片果如預期般醜到不忍直視，才發現斑毫不拖泥帶水地轉身就走。  
「喂喂喂老頭？你要去哪裡？」  
「回家睡覺。」  
「等等！哪有人拍照拍得醜還不重拍的！這張我不滿意！」  
「誰叫你走神，我不拍第二次。」  
「你小氣啊！」  
「嗯。」  
「嗯個屁！回來！」  
斑疾走如飛的腳步突然停下，帶土沒有心理準備，只能直接撞上去。  
「痛痛痛……老頭你終於良心發現了？」  
斑轉過身來，漆黑明亮的眼珠和帶土對視著，他的距離近到可以感覺到斑的呼吸吐在臉上，癢癢的。帶土感覺自己心跳莫名加快，他不禁回想起上一次兩人這麼接近時，發生了什麼事情。  
記憶總是美好的，但也是有跡可循的，帶土的慘叫聲提醒著他這一點。  
「老頭你怎麼總是愛捏我的臉啊啊啊你是要把我臉皮擰下來吧！」  
斑放手後，帶土感覺自己差一點看見天堂的大門。  
「我只是想說，恭喜你沒被留級，順利成為高中生。」  
帶土哭笑不得，斑的恭喜方式估計他得臉皮長得厚一點才吃得消。  
但說不開心，是騙人的。  
「哼，我就勉為其難接受吧。」  
如同泉奈說的，下一次見面不知道是何時，此時鬧彆扭不適合了。然而帶土有非常多話想要和斑說，想要說泉奈是個很好的人，應分點好脾氣給斑才對；想要說和朋友們已經決定好跑圖書館的讀書時間，高中不會留級所以不准嘲笑我，也想說死老頭到了新轄區脾氣好一點，那邊可沒有柱間這種濫好人。千言萬語早該對斑說的，反而堵在胸口。  
「斑。」  
帶土叫住打算轉身走人的斑，斑和他對視著，那雙深邃的眼睛如同既往的日常，總是令他捉摸不透，卻也讓他深深依賴。  
斑一直嫌他話嘮，所以，最後，就簡潔地說聲感謝吧。  
「謝謝你，一直照顧著我。」  
斑回應給帶土的，是一個他幾乎沒機會看到的，非常好看的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30題的親子向HE就在這裡完結了，其餘番外補完。


	6. 番外一:無法觸及的你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊主帶斑，有ㄧ些思春期少年遐想向  
> ＊現代paro，彼此為養父子關係  
> ＊人物屬於岸本老師，OOC屬於我

忘記有沒有開空調了。帶土抹去流下後沾至眼眶的汗珠。  
他的身體在發熱，呼吸因為高溫而急促，像是想把熱度排出去。原本以為自己發燒了，直到碰觸道下方的軀體，帶土才發現，對方比自己還要滾燙。  
肌膚的觸感讓他意識到自己現在是裸著的，他擁抱對方時發現身下的人也是，這讓他感到害臊卻又有點高興。帶土撫過對方的軀體的部分彷彿著了火，他虔誠地吻上對方肌理分明的胸膛，戀戀不捨地針對胸前的凸點加以玩弄。  
對方渾厚的嗓音取悅了帶土，令他差點忍不住想一口咬上品嘗這難得的餌。但他很有耐心地順著對方的人魚線往下——他知道對方敏感的側部，在腰側輕捏一會後，滑至對方和他一樣挺立的欲望，將彼此的貼在一起互相套弄。  
對方急促的短呼讓帶土感到得意，他抓住對方的手加入撫弄緊依的柱體，雙重刺激令兩人很快就射了。手上黏黏的卻不感覺不舒服，而對方在高潮時的吻中斷了帶土的思緒，細軟略帶乾燥的觸感，他從沒想過總是吐出惡毒語言的嘴唇居然這麼有吸引力，於是帶土壓了回去，憑著本能掠奪對方嘴裡的一切。  
他握住對方的腰，一手勾住對方的脖頸同時將檔住視線的黑髮捲至腦後，激烈的吻持續著，直到帶土覺得快缺氧才一把推開。  
帶土忽然覺得懊惱，這麼破壞氣氛，對方會不會生氣，會不會拒絕自己？  
於是他好好地看著剛剛被推開的人。  
散亂的髮絲因出汗而黏於眼側，擁吻後意亂情迷的臉頰像是勾引帶土再來一次。他不懂，怎麼有人可以這麼美，眼神隨時向要將人定住般綺麗。  
等了一會兒都沒見任何動作，他小心翼翼問對方是不是不高興了，但欲言又止的尷尬似乎逗笑了對方，帶土感覺對方的手牽引著自己再度往下，他原本以為對方也想再一次，但位置不太對。他看著對方腿間大張，露出性器後方的那個小穴。  
被帶領著撫過上頭的皺褶，帶土原本隱隱約約察覺對方想做什麼，待他那細長的手指沒入皺摺之中，漸漸開拓出泛著亮光的淫靡，才好像有點懂了。  
「想進來嗎？」這是對方除了呻吟還有喘氣外唯一說出的話句，輕微的氣音帶著魅惑，卻像是打了帶土幾巴掌似的令他頭暈目眩。  
當然想了，想得要死。可是答應了會不會被斑揍？那麼強勢的人。但帶土沒有猶豫的時間，不耐煩的斑主動勾住帶土的身軀往下，這下帶土的小兄弟確實抵在入口處了，他全身豎起汗毛，一面緊張卻又興奮還有期待。  
「哼，就看你表現如何了，小鬼。」  
斑不饒人的嘴總是令帶土不服氣，等等一定要操這個老頭操到翻……等等，我想操翻誰？我在和誰做？我我我在和班做？給我等等——

猛然張開眼睛，迷迷糊糊的感覺讓帶土確定剛剛的經歷是一場夢，而且是場噩夢。直道眼睛接收的訊息給他一個放大的斑臉後，他發出殺豬的慘叫聲，然後下一秒眼前一黑。  
「是見鬼去了。吵死了。」刻薄的話讓帶土確定眼前的人是斑，但帶土驚魂未甫，他不是搬出來住了嗎？斑怎麼會出現在他的房間呢？卡卡西快給我解釋一下啊！  
「斑，怎麼……」  
「你高燒三天才剛退，我被你朋友叫來收屍。」  
「……」人還沒死收什麼屍！死老頭直接說擔心我會死嗎！  
「你室友昨天半夜打來說你燒到中邪了，翻白眼吐白沫，想帶你去醫院看一看，無奈沒有任何人爭得過中邪的你，所以打給我求助。後來那個白髮的說你聽我要來，就安靜地乖乖坐在床上等，不過那時候已經沒有人敢接近你，所以還是沒送醫院。」  
斑遞過來一杯水，是溫的。帶土啜了一口，一顆心還跳動得厲害，剛剛的夢境加上斑說的自己的窘態還讓帶土有點消化不良。  
「還有一點，你是還沒斷奶的小狗嗎？睡夢中一直叫我的名字，笑死我了。」  
帶土一口水全噴了出來。  
「……你又發病了嗎？」  
「沒事沒事，卡卡西他們呢？」  
「上學去了，順便幫你請了病假。」  
「嗯，回來得謝謝他們啊，我添了好多麻煩。」  
「的確是，你朋友們冒著生命危險把我找來照顧你。」  
「……」你對我朋友說了什麼啊混帳老頭！  
「不提你朋友了，剛剛你很明顯隱瞞我什麼。」  
「呃，什麼？」帶土裝傻，啜了一口水同時祈禱：讓我們的話題回到卡卡西吧或是學校生活也好拜託你。  
「你是不是夢到什麼和我有關的事情？」  
帶土第二次噴水。  
「沒、那個……」  
「你小子答應我不能說謊，給你最後一次機會。」  
帶土心理苦，真要說謊維護自尊呢斑一定會看出來，下場大概比照進墳墓，但要是照實講呢，也許進了墳墓還會被鞭屍呢。  
反正橫豎都是死，那至少讓我死得有點尊嚴吧。  
「呃，那個，就是，我夢見，和你那個……」  
說話結結巴巴，帶土恨死這種要尊嚴但更怕死的自己，掩著嘴巴就是一陣不知所云。  
斑似乎聽不懂帶土的話，不過從帶土摀嘴的動作就可以略知一二了，想起前年夏祭的事情，他哼了哼，小鬼就是嫩啊。  
「算我當你腦子燒壞了，不過親臉頰害羞個屁，我的純情好女兒，乖。」  
「……」帶土失去吐槽的力氣，也不想多做解釋。不對，解釋死的是自己，就這樣讓斑誤會下去更好。不過這股酸澀感是怎麼回事……我真的對斑有這種念頭嗎？  
「我去熱粥給你這蠢小鬼，老子都親自照顧你了，不好起來就把你埋了。」  
帶土覺得自己出現了需要和墳墓一起埋沒的秘密。  
但不久之後就不是秘密了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章番外是補完隱藏線索的GE，預警開虐。


	7. 番外二:以及我們未曾知曉的過去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊帶斑帶  
> ＊現代paro，彼此為養父子關係  
> ＊人物屬於岸本老師，OOC屬於我  
> ＊崇拜是距離理解最遙遠的感情

熊熊燃燒的火焰直達天際，配上驚慌失措逃離的人群，斑看著眼下混亂的場景，輕哼了聲。  
「老家毀了，你就這麼開心？」  
一旁的屬下問著，斗篷遮掩住他的表情。  
「埋葬了過去了愚蠢，因而感到喜悅罷了。」  
「我就猜你怎麼這麼能忍，和舊識的友情遊戲好玩嗎？」  
斑輕蔑地一笑。  
「怕是當不成朋友了。況且欠他的都已經還回去，我懶得多做解釋，不過他弟弟的直覺不是蓋的，也只有傻子才會甘於捍衛敵人。」  
斗篷沒回話。「你把炸彈裝在哪？」  
「副手腦後那片牆。造反的一撬開鎖就可以品嘗到同伴的精華了，前提是他還活著。若大火燒不死那傢夥，他吞下去的玩意可以折磨他至死前一刻。」  
斑懶洋洋地比了肺部的手勢。  
「千方百計替你弄到的違禁品這樣用，浪費。」  
「我高興。」  
斑盯著濃煙竄升的天空，遠方消防車急駛的拔高音色，闖進腦袋鬧哄哄的，就像是那個話嘮的小鬼。

I  
幼崽是很脆弱的。斑一向認為，因此帶土的纏在他看來也不過是茍延殘喘。幾乎占了三分之一的燒燙傷，要在癒合前不受到感染順利撐過危險期的機率極低，況且出院後的術後照顧也很麻煩。這個半殘的小鬼雖然有利用價值，但斑也得考慮投資報酬率。  
帶土的傷勢以驚人的速度癒合，臉上的增生組織不是很好看，但健康狀況意外良好。像是為了證明他有活下去的價值，求生的意志在這小小的身軀燃燒，斑看戲似地笑著接下這挑戰。  
辦理完領養手續後的斑，在聽過健檢報告後沈思，拿出手機傳了一封信息出去。  
「小鬼我親自處理，你們不必過來。」  
II  
帶土的出院日期是算好的，斑完全不想被好友抓去什麼鬼生日派對。  
千手一系都已經懷疑他和黑道有染，只有柱間相信斑的清白，或是認為他有苦衷的。  
真是個只會講屁話的木頭人。想到那張笑嘻嘻蠢臉遞過來的連絡任務，斑就一肚子悶氣，踩上油門的力道完全沒在客氣。  
然而到達指定地點前，班就察覺不對勁。這時間該有的巡邏密度太低了，除非臨時有案件需要去支援。  
因此斑進入倉庫時相當警戒，後續發現是柱間設計的鬧劇大發脾氣，卻也在修理柱間  
時發現扉間不在。  
大概是在車子附近尋找線索吧，斑冷笑，也好，就讓千手扉間來證明他與最近發生的案件毫無關係。特意把帶土喚下來也只是想給扉間一個警示。畢竟車的樣式同款但不同輛，仔細如扉間一定能察覺。  
III  
斑相當煩躁，一是帶土，二是事態發展和自己料想有偏差。阻止不了只能迴避，於是他把帶土拖到另一座城市。他們若要下手，宇智波斑也有確切的不在場證明。  
但斑錯了。他們在附近的城市也佈署了人手，丟了冰淇淋打發小鬼後，斑回覆訊息，一分鐘內到。  
主謀動作和接收消息比斑這邊快多了，他趕到的時候，絕只告訴他記下的車牌號碼。然而兩人都心照不宣這對贓車來說根本沒半點用。  
斑看著那塊缺了三隻指頭的手掌，交代絕善後，裹回帽子圍巾朝了一輛計程車回餐廳領小鬼去。  
還有兩隻指頭，代表還有兩個下手對象。那群下三濫的王八蛋。  
IV  
敵方在暗，他在明，那群人接收到的情報若是舊的，就不會對帶土下手。只要確定帶土是宇智波斑棄之無謂的一顆棋子，如同那群起了叛心的傢夥一樣，便可以暫時保證帶土的安全。  
他必須確定這條情報不被做任何更新。  
V  
並非情報出錯，而是他們起內鬨，左派支持要做出立即的行動。在開往指定地點時斑冷冷地對著鳶質問，怎麼不先想辦法救人。鳶無奈回應道：老闆，派出我們這一系的人馬就間接證明您在乎那孩子了呀，不過您親自出動，倒也沒差了。  
斑繼續零度以下的口吻：確定待在那邊的都是傾左年輕一派？  
鳶答道：是的，且實力不錯，您單槍匹馬要全數殲滅恐怕有難度。  
首腦死足矣。斑命令鳶調出帶頭兩人的照片。  
鳶好奇問道：您就不擔心他們連屍體都不留下嗎？  
斑冷笑，他們還需要用屍體來和我談判小命呢。  
VI  
住院期間，斑有很多事情都交給鳶去處理，千手的監控太嚴，訊息幾乎被中斷，但斑仍可利用  
帶土傳一些消息出去。  
斑知道時間不多了，他得繼續之前做的準備。  
VII  
斑曾要求帶土不得對他說謊，然而固執如他，竟也習慣性地在小兔崽子面前誠實幾回。  
紅眼睛的事情是真的，只怕是帶土的父母來不急著告訴他吧，畢竟對一般人來說死後的身體完全不重要，但對需要佐證確認死亡的這行來說，屍體的特徵就非常重要了。  
要不是叛變的那群人炸錯了班機，可能還有幾個宇智波族人可用，他默默惋惜著和他同名為斑的遠房表舅，沒想到這麼快就失去利用價值。器官買賣在你情我願下完全不犯法，但現在剩下幾個糟老頭可不是用錢就能呼攏的對象。  
炸彈的事情也是真的。甚至得說，一開始就是為帶土做準備的。  
VIII  
銷毀相關資料，以及處決那批背叛的亂黨，還得防手越來越嚴密的監控，斑不得不將大部分行動交給下屬執行。  
斑很早就放棄了那個和帶土有關的計畫，儘管現在時機成熟，但已經沒有執行的必要了，備案的實驗進度比預期中還好，能減少浪費就甭做無謂之事。  
就讓小鬼和朋友們廝混，也不錯。  
IX  
斑原本不想下重手，然而多日的焦躁和不耐暴發，他回過神來才發覺對小鬼做了什麼，火辣辣的掌印難得讓他沈默。斑知道自己是遷怒，因此難得給與帶土回擊的空檔。  
本來想讓帶土就此死心，吵架離家作為這段關係的結尾也不錯，至少對小兔崽子而言。然而盯著那雙渴求而絕望的眼瞳，斑還是不留意吐出答案。  
對於接下來事態發展來說，最殘酷的回答。  
X  
帶土順利在Ｔ市展開高中寄宿生活。  
斑照著當初的玩笑話，一個指令炸了兩人居住的大廈。

「夠了，和鳶說定的時間快到了，走。」  
看熱鬧的人群漸增，斑擺擺手要絕前往指定地點。  
「我老早就想問了，你很在意那小鬼？不過是你原本計劃的替身不是嘛。」  
「呵，讓他成為屍體太可惜了，那小鬼有特殊才能。」  
沈思了一會兒，斑略帶戲謔地補充：「況且，他也是少數值得我好好『愛護』的人吶。」  
穿著斗篷的絕不小心加重了油門。  
這就是宇智波斑式的愛，即使他們將之稱為恨——絕可沒笨到在斑面前說破。  
斑持續盯著染灰了半邊天空的濃煙，硝煙在透淨的月光之中更為明顯，滿盈著溫暖的鵝黃色逐漸被煙氣覆蓋，如同越是單純的人越容易沾染上抹不去的汙穢。他想著那些平靜的夜色，想著小崽子會如何看待這樣的背叛，他說不上是期待還是參雜一些低落的情緒。  
「就讓他將我的名字烙印在心中一輩子吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不告而別是留下傷痕的最好形式。  
> 也沒有後續了，宇智波斑和宇智波帶土的故事就此從無交集，剩下的是其他人的故事。  
> 斑對帶土的寵愛是非常明顯的，明顯到擅自替帶土決定了他的未來。他知道帶土不適合跟著一起走，他也知道小兔崽子的心意有些微妙，但他不想理解對帶土來說他有多重要。  
> 他宇智波斑說了什麼就算什麼，下了決定他人無從左右。  
> 帶土失去的到底是一個父親、一個師父、或是一個傾慕對象，他也不想搞清楚了，等找到斑再釐清也不急。  
> 於是，各自缺了一角的圓，往相反的方向馳騁。


End file.
